The missing part of the Heart
by zipadedodagurl
Summary: What happens after kh2? what's in the letter? how does roxas get out of sora? what happens to riku? read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1 Roxas

Hello everyone!! This is a kingdom hearts fanfic that my friend and i did. I did roxas POV and she did sora POV and we took turns doing the chapters!! Please read, rate, and review!! ^_^ thanks P.s. sorry about typos. hehe...

'_' Roxas and namine

"-" everybody else.

********************************************

Why did I EVER agree to become part of Sora again? Oh wait, I didn't hav a choice. Don't get me wrong, Sora is a nice guy and all, heck! He saved the worlds! But sitting in his head twenty-four seven, for seven days a week is not my idea of fun!

His thoughts are mostly around Kairi most of the time. Wondering what she is doing when she isn't around him, what she is thinking when she is around him. Heck! He even wondered if she likes him or not!!

-sigh- I do admit that Sora is a smart guy! Well… at least I thought he was, till he started thinking that crap! Can't he tell that Kairi is in love with him?! You can see it in her eyes! There's not a hint of doubt in them.

That brings me to another topic of my life. Namine. Sure, I get to be with her, every time Sora and Kairi are together. But, there's a glitch. WE can talk to each other all the time, sure But we cant see each other.

It's like a thin curtain between us, and no matter how much I try, I cant get around that curtain. The closest I can get to her, is to talk to her.

So, all you out there are probably wondering how this all works, Sora and I. Well, you see, I see what Sora sees. I smell what Sora smells. I feel what Sora Feels, physically that is. So, practically and technically, I am Sora. But, I can't control what he says, or what he does. I just stand there, while Sora stuffs down one Twinkie after another, down my thr- or, uh, his throat.

I can tell he can hear me though, I'll be thinking something, and in mid-thought he'll grumbled 'Shut up, Roxas!' Ha! That's what I do when I get bored, driving Sora insane.

Oh goodness, I really need to get out of here.

**

It was just another normal day at Destiny High School. Sora was walking down the hallway on his, or our, way to lunch. His thoughts were doing circles around the letter we had found from the king. It had turned out to be written in code and none of us knew what it meant. We had deciphered a couple of words here and there mostly. Namine's and my name, other than that though, we had no idea.

Sora turned the corner as we ran into someone.

"Ah!" Sora yelped as he ran into the shoulder of the quarterback football player. "oh, hey Dave!" Sora greeted, while I snorted in his head.

"He Sora, buddy!" Dave gave Sora a high five.

'Hear that Sora? Your just a buddy how, yesterday you were a friend, today you're a buddy, you're going down hill fast, my friend. ' I teased. I felt Soras nerves rise. I snickered.

"So, what are you up to for today?" Sora asked him, calming down.

Dace shrugged, not giving much thought to the question. "Just hanging out with Rachel mostly. Oh, that reminds me, she said the funniest thing yesterday-"

I sighed, this was going to go on forever.

'TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!!' I screamed, I felt Sora try to tune me out, I sang louder, 'UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH! LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKY!' I felt Sora's anger flourish, just a little more… 'TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR, HOW I WONDER WHHHATTT YOUUUUU AAARRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"Would you just SHUT UP?!!?" Sora screamed. Dave looked down at Sora confused , and a little hurt. "No,, no no, no, no, no! I didn't mean you! I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to –to-" He looked around, they were the only two there, well three counting me.

Dave looked around also, then looked back at Sora, "Riiiight, I'll see you around, Sora." He quickly said and ran off, probably afraid that Sora might attack him.

Sora let out a sharp breathe. "Now look at what you did! He's probably off to tell all of his friends what a lunatic I am!" He threw his hands in the air.

'Probably.' I simply stated.

Sora growled. "Roxas, you are driving me crazy! We've got to get you out of my head."

'Wow, someone's finally catching up with the times! That's what I've been saying for the last month!' I rolled my eyes, well, I would have if I could have.

Sora grimaced and stomped off to his next class as the bell rang.

**

'The first Noel!!!! The ANGLES DID SING!!! Uh… something .. something.. something. Angels did bring!!' I sang as Sora did his homework.

Sora filched, "would it kill ya to be quiet for once in your life?" He whispered trying not to raise his voice.

I thought it through, 'Well, that would not be a good idea now would it? Because if I drop dead, you would drop dead with me. I pointed out.

Sora smacked his hand against his forehead.

'Ow.' I filched, as my forehead stung on where he hit.

Sora sighed and looked back at his homework, "what's 145 +55? I'm to annoyed to do the math." He said under his breathe.

'365.' I stated, throwing a random number at him.

He wrote it down. I snorted, wow, this kid has to much truest, and to little brains.

I suddenly felt a tingle in my right hand. I looked down at Sora's hand, which was still writing. What was going on? The tingling grew stronger, and then started to feel like thousand of needles were poking my right hand.

'What the crap?' I mumbled as Sora's hand started to stretch, as I wanted it to.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Sora mumbled under his breath has his hand stopped doing what he wanted it to do.

'I-uh-' I answered, not knowing what to say. I reached down for Sora's pencil with Sora's hand, and picked it up. Then drew a smiley face on his homework. 'oh my gosh!' I exclaimed, excitingly. 'I can move your hand! Ah ha!' I would have been jumping up and down at this point.

"Oh no." Sora grumbled, "I'm doomed."

As I did my little victory dance inside Sora's head the bell rang. Sora gathered his books and head to his locker to go home.

**

"Kairi!" Sora called out to the red head girl, "Kairi, you gotta help me!" Sora panicked. I was still doing my little victory dance.

"Sora? What is it? Is something wrong?" Her eyebrows pulled together with worry.

'Wrong?!' I thought, 'There's nothing wrong! The sun is coming up on my life! I can hear the hallelujah chorus! ' I placed Sora's hand on his heart without thinking about it.

"Roxas! Cut it out!" He yanked his hand away from his chest.

"Roxas? Is he acting up again?" Kairi asked as she put her hands on her hips.

'I'm right here, ya know! Geez, she makes me sound like a dog.' I whined.

'Roxas are you alright?' The familiar beautiful voice rang through my ears. Namine.

'Namine! I'm better then ok! I'm fantastical!' I grinned, 'look! I can control Sora's right arm!' I laughed.

"no, Roxas! Don't even think-" Sora cut off has his hand flew to the top of his head, and bounced like a fish out of water.

I heard Namine's jiggling laughter run through my head.

"What in the world?!" Kairi gasped, examining My, uh, Sora's hand.

"It's Roxas! He can control my right hand, he figured it out in math today." Sora explained, as I dropped his hand down to Sora's side.

"Oh, gosh." Kairi's eyes widened.

What is with everyone? Why are they acting like we're in a horror movie?! This is fantastic news! Well, for me anyways, but still! They should be happy for my discoverment!

"Well, there is one thing I know for sure…" Sora spoke, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"And what's that?" Kairi urged on.

Sora looked at her straight in the eyes, "We need to get Roxas out of me."


	2. Chapter 2 Sora

**Sora**

I ran quickly home. Taking any short cuts I could possibly think of. All the while my right arm was…well to tell you the truth I don't know what Roxas was doing with my arm. It was just kind of flopping in the wind. So if anyone was watching they would just see some retarded freak running around with a freakishly weird arm that was flopping all over the place.

'Look! I can make our arm do the worm!' Roxas said screaming in delight.

"It's not OUR arm! It's MY arm!" I yelled furiously.

'News flash Sora! I am half of you! Which means that I own half of it!' He said still too happy to be mad.

Our discussion continued until I realized I had stopped running to fight with him. I cautiously looked around.

Out of the corner of my eye I realized a little boy was staring wide eyed at me.

'Ha! Some kid thinks you're retarded! Maybe you should be more careful…people might think you are talking to yourself.' Roxas said laughing his head off.

I turned around to face the boy.

"Hi there." I said waving at the poor boy.

"MOMMY!!!" The boy screamed running the other way.

"Woops…" I said scratching my head with my LEFT arm.

I sighed then continued home.

'AGAIN, why is this so bad? I think it's great that I can control our arm!'

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm sorry that I am not grateful that I can't use my arm, I just love watching it flop around in the air!" I said sarcastically.

"Sora!!" someone called behind me. I turned around to see Riku running towards me.

"Roxas please don't do anything stupid!" I pleaded with him.

"Sure Sure' Roxas said calmly, but I couldn't help but notice a small hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, what's up?" Riku said finally catching up with me.

"Oh…nothing much." I lied easily.

"What's up with you?" I asked creating small talk.

"Nothing I guess…except I have a ton of homework!" he complained.

I was surprised Roxas hadn't done anything with my arm yet.

"Anyway I was—" Riku cut short to look down at my arm.

I looked down to, to see that my right arm was rubbing his left arm.

"Oh boy." I murmured.

Riku snapped his arm back and punched me square in the jaw.

"OWWW!" I yelled in pain. Roxas moaned inside me.

"What the crap was that?!" Riku screamed at me.

"Well- I can explain…you see." I started when suddenly my right hand, now in a fist, collided into Rikus face.

'That will teach you to hit me!' Roxas yelled.

"Oh shut up Roxas!" I yelled right back at him.

"Sora!? What the heck!?" Riku said regaining his balance.

I tried to give him a warm smile but his eyes glistened with hatred as he looked at me.

'That's right! Take that!' Roxas said happily, doing his victory dance yet again.

Suddenly Riku started to run towards me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed quickly running the other direction.

'Stop running! Take him out! Be a man!' Roxas chanted at me.

I glanced back to see Rikus keyblade appear in his open hand.

'Ahhh! Run Sora! Run!' Roxas said changing his mind. I turned sharply around the corner sliding.

"Almost there!" I yelled.

"Sora! You're DEAD!" Riku yelled.

'Ahh! RUN SORA! RUN!' Roxas yelled again.

"Roxas, we're not going to make it! Pull out my keyblade!" I yelled at him.

'How?!' Roxas screamed flopping MY arm around.

I was so close to the house, I could taste it. For the second time that I day, I knew I was doomed.

"Sora?!" I heard a beautiful voice call as I zoomed past her.

It was Kairi.

'Roxas? What is going on?!' Namine called frantically.

But we were too far away now, that Roxas could no longer respond.

"COME BACK HERE SORA!!" Riku yelled. I was going to make it!

I ran quickly to the door and with my left arm, threw the door open, ran in and locked it behind me.

I heard a big bang as Riku ran into the door.

"Sora! When I get my hands on you!" he yelled at me.

I gasped for air as I savored our victory.

"What were you thinking Roxas?" I yelled angrily.

'Well…I was thinking it would be funny…but Riku doesn't have a sense of humor..' He replied innocently.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's like I have to babysit you!" I yelled at him.

'Babysit me?' he scoffed.

'You don't even know how to tie your shoes!' He yelled back.

I sighed again instead of replying and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

'Ice please.' Roxas said quietly.

At least we were done fighting.

I got us hydrated and retreated back to my room.

'You know? your room kind of looks like mine. The same shape at least…only mine is yellow, and I have this really cool lamp thing.' Roxas said chuckling.

"Really?"

'yeah. Me, Hayner, Pence, and Olette re-did my room during the summer.' He said clearly in another world. I laid down on my bed and watched as my arm raised up. My fingers curled in and out and my elbow bent back and forth.

'Just trying it out.' Roxas replied to my unspoken question.

I feel asleep fast, dreaming about the days I actually did something in the world. It was only a month ago that I had NO free time. How distant it felt now, like it was really another life time that I had to battle heartless and nobodies. For once I felt…useless…

I awoke with a faint knock on the door.

'Careful Sora…It could be Riku.' Roxas cautioned as I neared the front door.

"Hello?" I called hoping they could hear me.

"Sora! It is me!" Kairi called back.

Oh! Kairi! My heart raced. Roxas pretended to throw up.

"Very mature Roxas." I whispered

'Ha! I'm not the one twitter pated!' He laughed at me.

'Hey Roxas!' Namine called.

Roxas' thoughts were suddenly all around Namine, and he fell silent.

"What was that Roxas?! You were saying…You weren't twitter patted." I laughed at him.

'Shhh! Shut up Sora!' Roxas said trying to hush me.

As strange as it might sound, Roxas was like my brother. We fought, but we could always make up and laugh…He understood me in ways that no one else did…but then again he didn't understand some things...after all he is a different person…technically…

I quickly opened the door and let 'them' in.

"Hey Kairi!" I said gesturing her to come in.

She skipped happily into my living room and sat on the couch. She patted the seat next to her.

'Ohhh! She wants you to sit by her! How cute!' Roxas gawked.

I sat down and tried very hard to listen to what she had to say.

'JINGGLE BELLS, JINGGLE BELLS, JINGGLE ALL THE WAYYY…OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A GUMMMIIIII SHIIPPPPPPPPPP!' Roxas sang.

"So I have an idea…about the letter from the king.." Kairi began.

Roxas immediately shut up and was listening. I wasn't sure if Namine had said anything to him, or he was really listening…

"I think…if we could fix the gummi ship and fly to the castle…the kind would tell us what the letter meant!" Kairi said simply.

'Wow! Did she come up with that all on her own!?' Roxas laughed.

'What's so funny?' Namine asked.

'Kairi talked like it would be easy to fix the gummi ship!' Roxas said still laughing.

"Umm…Kairi the gummi ship is really busted! The king only gave it to me because…well for more of a memory of my travels…not that I would ever forget…" I trailed off.

"I bet Riku could fix it!" Kairi said still with high spirits.

"Yeah…but you see…I don't think Riku would want to help.." I said recalling my little mishaps with him.

'Riku…when I get out of here! I am gonna, I'm gonna…' he didn't finish his sentence.

"You know it's your fault Riku is mad at us." I yelled in my head.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah…'

"So, what do you think?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Well…I don't think it can be done…" I tried to say as nicely as possible.

"Weren't you the one that told me to think positively?" Riku said suddenly.

I jumped up ready.

"it's okay…Kairi told me everything.."

"But can I just say? Roxas...you're sick." He continued.

Roxas growled inside me.

'Let me at him! Let me at him!' Roxas shouted, swinging my arm up and down.

He began to scream loudly when I did not comply. I squinted my eyes in response. That boy had a set of lungs….wait….that means I do too…

"What did he say?" Riku said analyzing my expression.

"Well…" I coughed awkwardly.

"He says it was all a joke, and he is sorry." I lied quickly.

'You liar! Tell him I think he is a SHE-BEAST!' Roxas yelled. I just held my cheesy smile.

When out of nowhere my right arm flew up and slapped me.

"OUCH! Cut that our Roxas!" I screamed out loud.

"wow…" Riku said as I tried to restrain my own arm.

'Roxas…' Namine giggled.


	3. Chapter 3 Roxas

'What?' I asked innocently, raising up Sora's arm., "I'm only speaking the truth.' I smirked.

Namine sighed, but still had a smile in her voice.

Sora ignored me, "So, almighty Riku, you think you can fix the gummi ship?" He asked, still doubting.

I snorted, 'give me a break, he couldn't even fix a pen, let alone a gummi ship.' I added, folding Sora's arm across his chest.

Sora ignored me for the second time, as he looked at Riku, "Just ignore my arm, continue."

"uh, well, yeah, I think I might have a chance." Riku stated, smiling.

I snorted again, 'Psh, yeah a chance of 0.00000000009.' I grunted.

'Roxas, please.' Namine pleaded, ' He is only trying to help!'

I looked at Riku again, 'Why sure he's trying to help… I wonder how much Kairi's paying him…;

"Oh my gosh Roxas!" Sora yelled.

"What?! What did he say?!" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Sora glanced at Kairi for help, she just shrugged, leaving Sora on his own. "Uh, he said that he has all faith in you to fix the gummi ship." Sora smiled the most cheesiest smile he could produce.

"Uh-huh." Riku stared at Sora, "I cant wait till the king gets Roxas out of you Sora, then he can say what he wants about me, with me knowing." He smirked, then immediately stopped. Seeing Sora and Kairi's faces. "uh-oh." He muttered.

Sora burst out, "WHAT??!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW RIKU?! THAT KAIRI AND I DON'T?! …YOU KNOW HOW TO GET NAMINE AND ROXAS OUT OF US, DON'T YOU!!!??" Sora pointed a finger at him.

"Ih-no-maybe-possible." Riku, whimpered.

'HE KNOWS!!' I screamed to Sora.

"Riku, you got to tell us what you know." Kairi pleaded with him.

Riku look at Kairi's pleading eyes, and so did I. And I swear that I saw Namine for the slightest second.

"Please, Riku." She pleaded again, doing her best puppy dog face, whit that face on, even I admit she was cute.

"Don't even think about it, Roxas." Sora muttered under his breath.

'What?! I wasn't! Namine ten times hotter than Kairi, any day.' I answered, smirking.

Sora gasped, as all of the others looked questionly at him. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" Sora yelled at me.

'Hey, you set yourself up for that one man.' I told him.

Sora growled, "you animal." He told me, assuming it was an insult.

I laughed, 'you animal? You just called half of yourself an animal… So what does that make you? Half animal, half human, what are you a mermaid or something?' I asked, proud of my reflex abilities.

"ARGH!" Sora yelled, while grabbing his head, then grabbed Riku by the shirt. "you've got to tell me how to get him out, I'm begging you! I'm going crazy" He fell onto his knees.

"No, I think you're there already." Riku added, string down at Sora, who's arm was now flapping like it was in the wind.. "Wow, this is more serious that I thought…" Riku put his hand to his cheek, as if trying to decide something. "Alright I'll tell you." He decided, smiling.

Sora gasped as he jumped to his feet, "Thank you!" He hugged Riku with his left arm, while his right started pulling at Sora's hair.

Kairi started jumping up and down, smiling.

"Alrighty, listen up, I'm only going to say this once…" Riku cleared his throat, "this is what you have to do.. first, sit on that couch over there," Riku pointed, "Close your eyes and count to 200. And after you have done that I'll tell you what to do next." Riku explained, smirking.

"Ok!" Sora agreed, as he started to run over to the couch.

I groaned, Sora has no brain cell in his body. 'Sora, that's not it, he's tricking you, he's probably going to steal your food or something. ' I stated in monotone. Stating the obvious.

Sora's face went through confusion then went to anger, he turned around to face Riku, "I'm not falling for that Riku! I am smarter than that!" He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes, I swear I got the brain part of this boy.

Riku looked down to the ground, "Dance you Roxas." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

I smirked.

"Now, please tell us." Kairi sighed over Sora's stupidity, but still loved him for it.

Riku sighed, "Fine, whatever." He gave in. "I overheard the king talk about the only way to separate you guys." He informed us, "he said that-that, well first of all, let me get you to understand that is very painful, it fells like – like- half of you is getting ripped out."

I snorted, 'imagine the concept.'

Riku continued, "well, first you guys have to take a special type of potion, then, then-oh gosh, uh- then- URGH! I cant say it! I cant do this!" Riku threw himself on the couch.

"no, no, no, Riku you can! Come on, tell us please!" Kairi sat on the could with him, placing a hand on his lap for comfort.

Riku looked off the ground and back to Kairi's eyes. Then sighed, "you guys, you tow, or four, or whatever… you guys have to kiss, then reach into one another and rip Roxas and Namine out." Riku filched just thinking about it.

Silence overpowered the room.

"Wait! How is that possible for us to do that?" Kairi asked, her face onfused.

"That's what the potion does, it makes it possible to do that," Riku explained.

"And where can we find the potion to do that?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged, "I just assumed it was in the letter, the location of it I mean. But it's in code so…" Riku slumped down on the couch. "Nost people don't even live when half of them is ripped out." Riku mumbled.

I understood, that's why Riku didn't want us to know, because he was afraid we would die. Never the less, we still needed to find it, no matter the danger.

How could we find out what the letter says? Maybe… we cant… maybe someone else can! I scanned through my memories, searching for someone who might be able to help us. All of Organization XIII where history, otherwise I would have asked them, but even then they would probably bow Sora to pieces if they saw him again.

Um…"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, wondering why I hadn't thought of it before.

"What is it, Roxas?" Sora asked, half annoyed, half interested.

'Pence! Pence could uncode the code!' I explained to him.

'Or course!' Namine agreed.

"What? What did he say Namine?" Kairi asked, then pause, then realized, "Of course! He would be perfect!"

Riku crossed his arms, "Well, I feel left out." He pouted.

"We're talking about Pence!" Sora told him.

"Who the heck is that?" Riku asked.

As Sora and Kairi explained to him, I was wrapped up in my own thoughts, 'Well it looks like we're going to twilight town.'


	4. Chapter 4 Sora

SORA

I always dreamed about kissing Kairi, that was one thing I was okay with…more like excited about. But causing her pain…ripping Namine out was supposed to be painful, right?

I'm not too excited about that part. I have had my share of pain throughout my life…physically and mentally. Killing myself to save something so precious to me was not exactly a buddle of roses. I could do it…but could I do it to her? Could I cause her pain?

'Oh stop fussing!' Roxas said impatiently.

'She is willing to do it to you!' He said annoyed.

"it's different…" I said imagining myself ever hurting her…_no not possible._

'But you have to..' Roxas continued.

"I know.." I replied sadly.

"…Umm…Sora…sorry to interrupt your little…Internal conversation…but what are you guy talking about?" Riku said suddenly.

I had completely forgotten I was in the room with them.

"Umm….nothing." I reassured him.

Kairi began to talk to Riku and I zoned out once again.

"Roxas…I always imagined my first kiss…special…and not because I have to kiss her…she probably is dreading the kiss the most!" I said in my head only.

Roxas became frustrated.

'She does like you Sora! Even if she didn't you would have to kiss her anyway! This isn't fair I am in here!" Roxas yelled unpleasantly.

And that was the honest truth. Roxas and Namine didn't dissever this.

Riku stood abruptly.

"Well…we might as well get started working on the ship then…" Riku said walking out of the room.

I stared blankly after him, until Kairi cleared her throat.

"Sora…"She started. **I NEW IT! I knew she doesn't like me!** I screamed at Roxas.

'She didn't say that!' Roxas said encouragingly.

"I was just thinking…i…umm…well I…the whole thing…" she stuttered.

"I know what you mean Kairi!: I blurted out fast.

"I know that you don't-" she cut me off.

"I want to do this." She cut in.

'told you!' Roxas shouted.

"Really? I was...I was just worried…that you know…you wouldn't…you know…want to…umm…kiss me…" I said awkwardly.

She giggled.

"Umm…Sora…I was worried you wouldn't want to kiss ME."

I stared at her again.

'oh boy…it's like I am in a soap opera…' Roxas sighed.

"You silly girl!" I said laughing.

"i…do…actually…" I laughed awkwardly.

And before I knew it she was right next to me, laughing.

'Need some help?' Roxas laughed as I tried to put my arms around her.

My right arm went around her waist pulling her closer…

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

I leaned in for the kiss.

"Hey! Come on guys! We don't have all---oops…" Riku said running back in.

Kairi and I pulled away quickly.

Roxas laughed hysterically.

Dang it! I complained.

As we quickly left the room I couldn't help but notice Riku as he eyed me and Kairi.

'He is jealous…' Roxas said automatically.

I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5 Roxas

"Now, where to start…" Riku asked himself more to he asked us. He climbed under the damaged machine looked at it, then came out again, "ok, just kidding, I have no idea what to do…" He rubbed the back of his head.

'Psh, told you.' I told Sora, rubbing it in his face, 'let me have a go.' I added.

Sora jumped in surprise, "I really doubt you can do it, if Riku can't." Sora told me.

'Pft, Riku is a giant buffalo, just let me take a look.' I convinced him.

"What did he say?" Riku asked as he crossed his arms.

"He wants to take a look at it." Sora told him, purposely leaving out the first part.

Riku rolled his eyes, "I agree with Sora, if I cant fix it, nobody can." Riku smirked.

'Ugh! That freak! Just let me look at the freakin' ship!" I shouted.

"He just wants to look." Sora informed us as he walked over to the ship.

Suddenly, Kairi burst out laughing, probably because Namine just told her all the things I had called Riku. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Then said, "I didn't know Roxas had…" she paused, "such a sense of humor." She giggled.

'Oh yeah, only the best.' I smirked.

She giggled again as Namine told her what I had said.

Riku sat on the nearest chair with a loud thump, crossed his arms and pouted.

Sora ignored him as he pulled himself under the ship.

I glanced up to all of the broken wires flying in every direction, 'oh yeah, I can do this, this is a piece of cake!' I said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Sora asked me, searching for sarcasm in my voice, only to find none. "How do you know how?"

'Who do you think fixed all of Xemnas's flat screens?' I asked him, as I picked up a wrench.

Sora shrugged, only it didn't look like a shrug, it looked more like a twitch, since he can only use one arm.

So I went to work on fixing the gummi ship, which was very hard, considering I only had one hand to work with. 'Sora, would you hold the red wire out please? No, not that one, the RED one, you dope.' I sighed.

**

About an hour later, Sora pulled himself out from under the Gummi ship and hopped onto the driver's seat and pushed the "on" button. It roared to life.

"Whoa! Great job roxas!" Sora exclaimed. He poked his head out the window, "Come on you two, hop aboard!"

Kairi climbed on happily and high fived Sora, Riku cam on board too, only he didn't even glance our way.

He's just jealous, like always. I told myself.

"Ready Gang?!" Sora shouted over the growling of the engine.

"Sora. We are not Donald and Goofy, just go already!" Riku complained.

'Well, he's a bit touchy today, isn't he?' I commented.

"What do you expect? You just proved you are better at fixing things than him." Sora mumbled barely loud enough for even me to here it.

**

We landed in Twilight Town about half an hour later. At this point I would have been jumping up and down if I could.

We walked through the basement of the manor were Ansem once worked. We came to his computer that was still working and running.

"So, we are in the real twilight town right?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded.

'Can we please go to my twilight town?! PLEASSEEEE!!!" I begged Sora.

Sora sighed, "Roxas, wants to go to his Twilight Town. Are you guys good with that?" Sora asked, looking back and forth between Riku and Kairi.

"I don't see why not." Kairi grinned.

Sora looked at Riku, waiting his answer.

'Whatever.' Riku let out.

'YIPEE!!' I yelped.

Sora touched the beam that leads us to Roxas's Twilight Town.

**

We walked out of the manor, through the forest, and into town. I was hardly mentally stable at that point.

We saw the three-some right in front of us, we quickly ran over to them.

"Hey guys! How have you been?" Sora asked them, casually.

I slapped Sora's hand against his forehead, 'Sora! They don't know you! This is my twilight town remember?' I reminded him.

"Oh…" Sora replied, getting strange looks from all three of them.

"Do we know you?" Hayner asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…Sort of..-"

"No, I'm Kairi." Kairi cut Sora off, by offering a hand out to Hayner.

He took her hand, then shook it. "I'm Hayner, this is Pence, and Olette." He pointed to the other two, still looking at Sora weird.

"Something wrong?" Kairi asked him.

Hayner looked at her, then back to Sora again, "no, it's just he looks like someone I used to know…" He left off.

"We were actually going to ask a favor of you, well mostly Pence." Sora explained, motiong to Oence, "Do you think you could decipher something for us?" He asked him.

Pence looked surprised, but then answered, "I can see what I can do." He smiled, then thought about something, "Hey random question, but do you know of anyone by the name of… Roxas?" He asked, looking mostly at Sora.

'Ha! They remember me!!" I laughed, I amost felt like crying I was so happy.

Sora looked at the other two, Kairi just shrugged.

Riku just poke, "you might as well tell them, they'll find out soon enough anyway."

Sora looked back at the three, trying to think of something to say. "uh… how do I put this… well first of all, yeah I know Roxas."

Hayner, pence, and Olette let out huge smiles.

"Second of all…" Sora started again, "oh gosh, well, you see, Roxas.. he is inside of me, n a way, that's why I look so much like him." Sora finished, studying their faces.

"And we are suppose to believe that because…" Olette said a little angry.

"Because it's true." Riku stated, giving her a death glare.

"Look, I'll prove it to you…" Sora said, breaking the tension in the air. "Roxas, tell me something only you would know." He whispered to me.

'Uh…we really like Sea Salt Ice cream.' I answered.

"You guys, really enjoyed Sea Salt Ice cream." Sora stated.

"Pft, everyone around here knows that." Pence informed us.

'Uh…' I panicked, 'our handshake was we would cross our arms and say 'that's a promise."

Sora repeated what I said to them.

"We did that in public all the time you probably just asked someone." Hayner answered, getting angry and unpatient.

"Um…" I searched my memories for one only he and I would know… 'I got it!' I cried , then told sora.

"You want me to say that?! ALL OF THAT?!" Sora asked.

'Just do it.' I told him.

"…ok…" He took a deep breath. "Right before Roxas left he was having weird dreams about me, he wanted to do the summer indenpent study's essay homework on it, but you guys said that was dumb and you did the seven wonders of twilight town instead. He randomly lost all of the money you earned for the train ride to the beach, and claimed he had been pick pocketed, you guys didn't believe him. He also gave you guys all a crystal from the stuggle match trophy that he won. And hayner, you said, 'one more treasure for us to share.' Roxas also claimed that he fell off the station tower, you guys also didn't believe that. During the photo-thief crime, you guys found out all of the pictures were of Roxas. and hayner you said, 'who would want to steal a bonehead like roxas?' and ALSO hayner usually wears his underwear inside out, which is very odd by the way." Sora gasped for breathe. "Enough evidence for you?" Sora asked with a smirk on his face.

Hayners mouth twitched and Pence and Olette were white as ghosts.


	6. Chapter 6 Sora

SORA

"So....Yeah..." i said awkwardly at them.

Hayner twitched and Pences open mouth was becoming quite dry.

'...tick tock...' Roxas said annoyed.

"So...Roxas...is...inside you!?" Hayner said sounding more convinced.

"yeah." i said to the point.

"How?" Olette Finlay spoke up.

"uhh....well....Roxas....He is kind of...me...in a way."

Again they stared at me with no comprehension.

"Listen people! Do you want Roxas out of him or not?!" Riku shouted at the still bodies.

"Of course...' Hayner said shaking his head.

"Okay then, let's go and decifer that flippen code." Riku practically yelled at them.

"tell them to be nice to them, or so help me!' Roxas threatened.

"Roxas says to be nice to them." Sora smiled at riku.

"Nice to them?! you have got to be kidding me! They are computers!!!" Riku said flailing his arms.

"Ha....okay...someone is CRAZYYY..." Pence said giving Riku a weird look.

"Okay...nice joke guys....For future reference....Don't joke about Roxas like that...Roxas was our best friend, and it's not funny." Hayner said walking away.

Pence quickly followed.

"GREAT GOING RIKU!" i yelled at him.

'AHHHH! NOOOOOOOO!' Roxas sobbed.

Olette stood watching me.

"...wha?" i asked self conscience.

'Sora! no! no! they have to believe us!!! nooo! DARN YOU RIKU!!!' Roxas screamed.

"He is talking to you right now, Huh?" Olette said more as a statement then a question.

'She knows!!! YES!!! I LOVE YOU OLETTE THANK YOU!!!' Roxas yelled for joy.

Namine cleared her throat awkwardly.

'Well...not really...i don't like her...i just-' Roxas tried to explain while i talked to Olette.

"yeah...How can you tell?" i asked, still unsure if she she really understood.

"I don't know...i just somehow....feel him....with you i mean..." she said looking at her feet.

"Will you help us convince the others?" i asked politely.

"SHE IS A FLIPPEN COMPUTER!! YOU DON"T HAVE TO BE NICE TO HER!!" Riku screamed.

'"SHUT UP RIKU!"'- Roxas and i both yelled at the same time.

I turned back to her, wondering if she was going to run away thinking we WERE crazy...but she surprised me and Roxas that she just stayed,

'i know...' she said sighing.

"What?"Kairi said Finlay speaking up.

"I know..that I am not real..." she said sadly.

"....What...how?" i questioned.

"...when Roxas was having those weird things happened to him..well i felt weird..i don't know how to describe it. but whenever i was around Roxas i felt like he had something i didn't..." She trailed off.

'...Olette and i are somewhat a like though...' Roxas said trying to prove a point.

"How?" i questioned in my mind.

'we are both trapped.' He said sadly.

"Are you...okay?" Kairi said stepping forward.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I guess i kind of new this whole time was not real...but what i don't understand is...if i'm a..Computer, how can i have...feelings? Why can i feel something?" She questioned eagerly.

"Maybe...i am real in a way.." She said hopefully.

"What was your name? Oger? Whatever it is...you're not real! You are programmed to believe that you can feel, that you can have feelings, when in real life, You're not really feeling it...it's all fake." Riku said bluntly.

'I swear! i am going to tear his head off!' Roxas screamed. My right arm went forward trying to grab him.

Olette eyed me weird.

"Roxas...can control his right arm." Kairi stated.

Riku shook his head.

'Roxas...don't worry...Olette will be fine. She is a strong person.' Namine said trying to calm him down.

"Sora, look." Kairi said pointing up the hill.

I looked up to see Riku running back to the gummi ship.

'Stop him Sora!' Roxas yelled.

"NOT AGAIN!" i yelled as i darted after him. There i was, it was like de-ja-vu..

"RIKU STOP!!" i screamed at him

i was gaining on him fast. Years of being out on my own with donald and goofy, if anything taught me to run really fast.

I breathed evenly threw my nose and began to accelerate. i launched my self at his heels. grabbing on to them.

Riku plummeted to the ground and threw me a evil grin.

"What are you doing Riku?" i questioned sadly.

"Sora...You know nothing." he sighed.

Suddenly darkness surrounded him.

"Riku....?"

'Sora...you need to get away from him!' Roxas yelled.

"No! i can't, not again!" i screamed.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed.

'Roxas! get sora away from him!' Namine yelled

Riku began to laugh.

Suddenly he was going through a dark portal disappearing. Know i knew why they wanted me to let go and run. I was falling through the door with him!

"Riku! Stop it!!!" I screamed.

I couldn't let go. i wouldn't.

My right arm tried to push away from him while my left arm clung to him.

But it was too late. i was falling thought the darkness with him.

'Sora! what are you doing?!' Roxas yelled angrily.

i felt myself falling and falling.

Suddenly everything was dark. Riku laughed and disappeared...

"Where am i?"


	7. Chapter 7 Roxas

ROXAS

"Hello? Areyou alright?! Come on, open your eyes cutie." A charming voice sked.

My eyes fluttered open reveling a blurry object upove me.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" The sweet, kind voice called out again.

I grabbed my head, trying to stop the dizziness, i opened my eyes once again, looking up at the face upove me.

She had obviously died blonde hair, she had huge, bright, green eyes and perfect, straight, teeth.

"Hey cutie, are you alright?" her eyebows pulled together.

I blinked up at her, then waited, why isnt sora saying anything? i wondered, "I-" I felt the words come out of my mouth. Huh? I looked at my hands, they had my rings and my braclet on. Then felt my clothes they were mine.

I started sitting up, the girl helped me.

"Whoa. Take it slow, Honey." she whispered, puting her hand on my back helping me up.

I groaned, "What happened?" I mummbled.

I dont know, hun. I just found you here." She explained.

I gasped, my memory coming back, "Where's sora?! Where's riku?! Where am i?!" I yelled as i jumped onto my feet.

The girl jumped to her feet as soon as i did. "You're in Midmoonvile." she answered calmly, "as for Sorie and Rika i have no idea." She fluttered her eyes at me.

I didnt bother correcting her. "Sorry, but who are you?" I asked her, realizing she was inching close to me. "

Oh, how rude of me! My name is Stephanie." She answered, "And what's your cutie?"

"Uh-" I started dumbfounded. "Roxas." I said, walking away.

She easliy caught up with me.

"I've got to find my friends, first." I answered her unspoken question.

"What do they look like?" She asked as she bounced up and down next to me.

"Sora looks a lot like me, except he has brown hair. And Riku-" I cut off, i didnt even want to think about him, that jerk. I knew he was going to go back to the darkness. The more i thought about it, the angerier i got. "Lets just say, if you meet someone who's rude to you and self centered, you found him." I growled, clenching my fists and grinding my teeth together.

"wait..." She paused, putting a finger to her lips, confused. "If you say those things about him, then why is he your friend?" She asked.

"He's not." I simply stated. Sora where are you? I mentally thought.

'Roxas?' Sora's voice rang threw my head.

"Sora? Where are you?!" I yelled looking all around me, scanning threw what seemed to be downtown. Not catching a glimce of Sora anywhere.

'Roxas? What's happening?' Sora asked, obviously scared, 'I can't move anything.'

My eyes grew wide, Oh no. I panicked, could it be possible? There's no way! 'Sora!' I called his name, "Is it possible- that- that we swiched places?' I asked him in my thoughts.

"Are you alright, Roxas?" Stephanie asked, i had completly forgotten she was with me.

"Uh, yeah, great, im fine." I told her, "Do you by chance have a potion shop here?" I asked her.

"Um..." She thought it over for a moment, "Yes! we do, its on the other sied of twon though, would you like me to show it to you?" She grinned a perfect smile.

"Yes, that would be good." I answered, turning away from her.

She giggled, then grabbed my arm and dragged me forward.

'NO! IT CAN NOT BE! NOOOOOOOO!!!' Sora cried loudly.

"Feel my pain." I muttered under my breathe.

Sora suddenly laughed evily, 'It's pay back time.' he laughed.

"Oh, crap." I grummbled.

Stephanie dragged me around buildings and corners, until, finally, we reached the shop.

"Here we are!" She giggled flirtationasly.

'You know? i am actually starting to miss Namine.' Sora stated, eyeing the girl in front of me.

I sighed, he wasnt the only one.

We walked into the shop, suddenly Sora started screaming, 'THE ITSY BISTY SPIDER CLIMBED UP THE WATER SPOUT!'

I flinched.

'DOWN CAME THE RAIN AND WASHED THE SPIDER OUT!' He continued.

I flinched again, "If you are going to sing, please try to sing in tune. you're like a sharp off." I told him as i walked straight to the cashier.

"Can i help you sir?" He asked Polietly.

"Yeah, uh, do you happen to have the type of potion to help you rp half of yourself out?" I asked causually.

The cashier looked at me like i had just asked for a potion to... rip half of myself out.

"Um." He said, coming back to the world, "The one is really rar and would cost a fortune." he informed me.

"You know what?! I dont really care." I smiled hard, "and if you dont give it to me in the next five seconds i swear on my life, I'll-"

'Roxas, calm down. Go to your happy place.' Sora sighed, obviously already in his.

I sighed, "Can you just the the freakin' potion, please?"

"Um, sure, right away sir." The cashier gave me a nervous nod and rushed to the storage room.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"You know Roxie, you really shouldnt do that to people, scare them like that. They might think you're the keyblade bearer or something." Stephanie said, crossing her arms alothough still smiling.

I lifted up my head immendiatly, "They might think I'm the what?!" I asked her, a knot growing in my stomach.

"The keyblade bearer." She answred back, a few people in the shop looked at us for a second then fled.

Sora sniffed, 'Ironic.' He stated.

"Great, just great. First i have to think of a ay to get out of her, second, everyone in this world hates my guts." I mummbled quickly under my breathe.

"Why would that be, hun?" She asked, curiousity flowing in her eyes.

'Super hearing, great.' Sora commented.

I ignored him, "Nothing, it doesnt matter." I stated.

Before Stephanie could answer, there was a loud gasp. I turned towards what made the noise. I took in a pretty sharp breathe myself.

"Axel?' I breathed out. The knot in my stomach getting bigger, thank goodness i am on the outside and not sora.

"Roxas!!" Axel smiled, the biggest smile i had ever seen.

"Uh, sir? your potion?" The cashier handed a brownish potion to me.

'Yum, yum.' Sora stuck out his tounge.

"That would be 1,000,000 Gil sir." The cashier said.

I quickly handed him the money, put the potion in my pocket, and made my way to axel, my stomach now in my throat.

'NOOOOO!! ALL MY SAVINGS!!!' Sora whined, i ingored him once more.

Stephanie stuck to my sid like velcro as i went towards Axel.

"Roxas!! How have ya been, buddy?!" Axel yelled, grabbing me in a bear hug, then let go.

What was i suppose to say to that? Great! I have no idea where i am, sora is stuck in my head, riku faded back into the darkness, and everybody in this town is dead scard of me. "Fine." I lied easily.

Axel glanced at Stephanie, who just grinned, then turned back towards me. "What are you doing here, Roxs? You know it's dangerious for you here." Axel informed me, barely loud enough for me to here,

"Huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Axel glanced back at Stephanie who was trying to make out what we were saying. Then looked back at me, "Can i just tell this chick? It would be easier." Axle asked me.

"Tell me what?" She asked excitingly.

I looked at her then sighed, "Let's go somewhere where we are not in public." I told them exiting the shop.

**

We found a nearby alleyway that was perfect.

"So, what's the big secret?" Stephanie grinned.

'Roxas, I dont think its a good idea to trust her, that's just me though.' Sora informed his opinion to me.

I thought it over, then spoke, "Hey Stephanie, can you keep a secret?" I asked seriously.

"Psh, yeah! Of course!" She answered jumping up and down.

"Good, so can I." I answered as i walked out of the alleyway.


	8. Chapter 8 Sora

**SORA**

"Please tell me Roxie!!" Stephanie pleaded with Roxas.

"Stephanie…I hope you understand but…I can't, or rather, I need to just talk to Axel alone." Roxas said trying to be nice.

"Oh…okay Roxie…" Stephanie said heartbroken. Roxas and I watched as she slumped away and turn the corner.

"So…sorry continue..." Roxas said smiling.

"You can't just go around running everywhere! People here don't like X-members of the organization in all…" Axel started.

'Roxas! No why!? I WANT OUT OF HERE!!' I screamed inside his head.

'Shut up Sora.' Roxas murmured.

Axel started at him in confusion.

"What was that?" He asked cautiously.

"Um…well long story…so where are we again?" Roxas asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"We are in Mid Moon Ville, Got it memorized?" He simply stated.

Roxas didn't waste a second's time and asked another question.

"Why am I here!?" Roxas almost screamed.

"How should I know?" Axel said lifting an eyebrow.

"But…But what the heck is this place?!" Roxas asked again.

'NOOO! NOOO! I WANT OUT OF HERE! I DON'T DISERVE THIS! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER LOOK AT MY PRESENTS BEFORE CHRISTMAS TIME AGAIN!" I screamed in Roxas' head.

But I guess I had screamed so hard that he couldn't hear what Axel had said.

"Sora! Will you please shut up!" Roxas yelled back inside his head.

Then he turned his attention back to Axel.

"I'm sorry, Could you repeat that?" Roxas asked politely.

Axel sighed.

"This place is where all nobodies go when their body is dead." He said like it was first grade material.

'I'M WHAT!?' I screamed at Roxas.

'I CAN'T BE DEAD! I'M RIGHT HERE!' I cried.

"Calm down." Roxas said rolling his eyes.

Axel gave 'us' a sour look.

"I am calm…" Axel said clearly confused.

"Oh…yeah…ha-ha…sorry…continue." Roxas said smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah…anyways. You don't remember this place?" Axel said in disbelief.

"Should I remember this place?" Roxas questioned right back.

"Well yeah. I mean you lived here for like a year at least…" He trailed off.

'I'm doomed! MY LIFE IS GOING ON WITHOUT ME! I'M JUST A NOBODY! I WILL NEVER SEE KAIRI AGAIN! MY LIFE IS FORCED TO BE LIKE A CHICKEN POT PIE!' I screamed sadly.

"Hold the phone Sora. What were you saying there? Your life is like a chicken pot pie...and I thought I had problems…" Roxas chuckled.

"OKAY! CLEARLY THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON! Why do you keep saying Sora?" Axel screamed accusingly at Roxas.

"I…well…" Roxas sighed then began to tell him all the events which led to our arrival here.

"So…Sora is inside you!? I mean the keyblade master is INSIDE you!" Axel said amazed at his discovery.

A gasp came from behind us.

"I knew it!" Stephanie said turning to run the other direction.

"Catch her quick!" Axel screamed at Roxas.

Roxas didn't wait a moment as he sped forward.

"Stephanie! COME HERE! We just want to be your friend!" Axel lied.

But 'we' were already at her heels. Roxas grabbed her arm to pulled her to a stop.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

Roxas covered her mouth easily.

"how do we get out of here?" Roxas questioned.

It was probably the best question he asked all night.

Axel looked at us with real sadness.

"That Roxas, no one can remember."

*****************************************************

Axel took us to his house. He tied Stephanie to a chair and began to pace.

"You see…Organization XIII…or really Organization 14-" Axel came to an abrupt stop and his face became chalk white.

"What?" Roxas said eyeing him.

"I can't believe it! I mean I just CAN'T believe it! What if…oh my gosh!" Axel said in his own thoughts.

'Did he say organization 14?' I asked laughing.

Roxas laughed too.

"Did you say there were…14 members? Because that's impossible." Roxas said still chuckling.

Axel pursed his lips.

"Roxas…number 14..is well…she is…she is the one that told us how to get out of here, but she didn't come with us. She wanted to stay here. I can't believe I didn't have this memorized!" Axel said smacking his forehead.

Roxas just continued to stare.

"Here's what happened." Axel started.

"When your body dies you, or that persons nobody would come here. All 14 of us were friends…number 14 the newest, one of the smartest, figured out how to get out…Roxas number 14 is…she is your girlfriend. She didn't want to leave though, So she made you promise that you would come back again….WAIT TILL SHE KNOWS YOU'RE HERE!" He said happily.

"Do you mean my girlfriend…Namine?" Roxas said in disbelief.

Axel shook his head.

"No. Number 14 is NOT Namine!" Axel said staring him down.

I was utterly confused but Roxas just laughed.

"What?" Axel said kind of mad.

"you expect me to believe that!" Roxas laughed still harder.

"Roxas…I'm not lying." Axel said seriously.

"No…no Namine is my girlfriend. I don't even remember number '14'!" Roxas said shaking his head.

Stephanie seemed to actually be listening.

'Wow, what are you going to tell Namine?' I joked with him.

"I'm not laughing Sora." Roxas didn't bother saying it in his head.

'Someone is NOT happy.' I said still intrigued with the story.

"What's her name?" Stephanie suddenly asked.

Axel and Roxas stared at her.

"Her name is Annie. I hear though she kept that name from her original self." Axel spoke up.

Out of nowhere, Roxas' head was being filled with lost memories of her. Pictures, movies, everything. It was like she was locked away, but her name unlocked everything.

"I remember her now!" Roxas shouted.

"Oh my gosh Axel! I...I **loved **her!" Roxas continued.

"I haven't seen her though since I got here…" Axel said sadly.

Stephanie cleared her throat.

"I know Annie." She said looking down.

"Where is she!?" Roxas begged, knelling down to look her at her face to face.

Realization hit me across the face.

'Oh my LANTA! Roxas you still love Annie!' I yelled at him.

"i…i…" His mind was being filled with Annie and Namine. He was silent and confused.

"Can you take us to her?" Axel said, hope shinning in his eyes.

Stephanie nodded her head.

"Roxie?" She asked.

Roxas turned to face her again, still on his knees.

"I…I…I don't think you're evil!" She smiled happily.

"Thanks Stephanie." Roxas chuckled.

'She acts like she is 8 years old!' I said eyeing her childish features.

"you would know!" Roxas said in his mind.

I growled.

"Okay 'Steph'! Take us to her!" Axel said untying her.

Stephanie straightened up and walked out the door.

"I can't believe this." She said as we followed her.

"Can't believe what?" Roxas asked immediately.

"All these years that I have known Annie, She always told me this romantic story about how she loved this boy and he left but promised to come back…I never believed it." Stephanie said deep in thought.

"Better believe it!" Axel said smiling back, proud obviously that he had discovered so many things. Roxas on the other hand was hard to figure out…he was confused and his thoughts her jumbled.

"Where does she live?" Roxas asked nicely. I couldn't help but notice the hint of excitement in it.

"She lives underground, by me." She replied loosely back.

'Is she a MOLE?' I asked sarcastically.

We wandered the streets for what seemed FOREVER until I was really getting hungry, which also implied that Roxas was hungry!

'Roxas! I am DYING! I NEED FOOD! I WANT A CHEESEBURGER!' I moaned.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?!" Roxas yelled at me.

Axel chuckled.

'PLEASE! I'M STARVING!' I screamed again.

Roxas ignored me.

'ROXAS!!! I NEED FOOD!!!!!' I screamed so loud I was surprised Axel or Stephanie didn't hear me.

Roxas sighed in defeat.

"Stephanie is there any good places to eat? Sora is really hungry, and he won't shut up if we don't get him food…it he can be really annoying."Roxas said rolling his eyes.

She giggled.

"I had no idea that the keyblade master was so funny!" She continued to laugh.

"Oh yeah, HILARIOUS!" Roxas said monotone back.

"I do know a good place to eat though! It's called Flash-back! Remember it?" She questioned eagerly.

Roxas searched his memories.

"It's weird but I can only remember a few things here and there…mostly about Annie…"Roxas said concentrating, and then his heart accelerated as he thought about HER.

We rounded a corner which eventual led to flash-back and we quickly picked up some food.

Roxas ate slowly but at least I got my cheeseburger.


	9. Chapter 9 Roxas

ROXAS

After we were done eating, we started out again.

'That cheese was moldy.' Sora complained.

I grumbled, 'stop complaining, just be happy you got food!" I waved my hands around in the air.

Axel glanced at me, then back to the road, smirking.

Something caught my eye in the crowd, I glanced over searching for a familiar face.

'Oh my gosh!!' Sora exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" I asked Sora, as the others stopped to look at me.

'Its-Its-its- XEMNAS!" Sora cried in rage, "let me at him! I'll rip him to shreds!" Suddenly the keyblade popped into my hands.

"Ah!" I screamed, as I made it disappear again. I looked around to see if anyone saw, fortunately only three people were looking at me, Axel, Stephanie, and Xemnas?

I spotted him in the crowd, as he glared at me, intensely.

"Oh crap. Run!" I exclaimed, as I took off through the crows.

"Roxie?!" Stephanie called after me.

I didn't dare look back, if Xemnas caught me I was dead! I was a traitor to the organization, HIS organization. Heaven knows what he would do to me if he caught up with me.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I almost ran into someone. Xemnas. I whimpered.

He flashed an evil smile at me, "Hello number thirteen, or should I say… Roxas?" His cold voice making my hair stand up on end.

Axel and Stephanie caught up to me, "Roxas, what were you—oh…" Axel said as he looked back between Xemnas and me. Stephanie just looked confused.

"Hey…you…" My voice trailed off, "Hey… buddy old pal…" I smiled, I was so scared I was surprise I was even able to smile.

Axel turned to Xemnas, "Xemnas, I know you want to get revenge and everything." He started, "but you can't kill Roxas right now, because he has to find someone, and get Sora out of him, and find all of his friends again."

"Sora?!" Xemnas's deep voice rang through the silence. Xemnas's red eyes flashed back to mine, as if he was searching for something.

Axel immediately realized his mistake, "Did I say Sora? I meant he has… a… stomach ache …inside… of him." Axel said, poorly covering the mistake up.

Xemnas was still staring me down, Let me tell you, I've never been so uncomfortable in my life. I didn't think of what I was doing at the time, but the next thing I knew I was running for the life of me.

I rushed through people, pushing people aside as I went.

"Roxas?" A beautiful voice said my name.

I stopped immediately, and turned around to look for the person who had called out my name.

'NO ROXAS! KEEP RUNNING! RUN! RUN!' Sora screamed at me.

I ignored him as always, as my eyes met with someone else's. Annie.

"Annie…?" I whispered looking at the beautiful girl. Her bruette hair flying softly in the breeze. Her purple eyes full of surprise and hope.

I saw Xemnas coming around the corner with his light saber things in his hands.

I glanced back at Annie, and started running again.

"Roxas! Sora! Get back here now!" Xemnas yelled at me.

I thought all was lost until an idea popped into my head.

I quickly turned on my heels and headed back to where I had came from. Xemnas's eyes were full of surprise.

I stopped two feet in front of him, I saw Annie running towards us, "Roxas?" Her sweet voice asked.

Sadly, I had to ignore her, I had to have all my attention to Xemnas, "Get read to fade, Roxas. This is for betraying me, number thirteen." Xemnas rose his weapon.

Annie looked scared, "Roxas! No!" Annie started running towards me.

Right before Xemnas had hit me, I pulled out both of my keyblades and blocked his attack easily, sending him flying.

Annie gasped, eyeing the most feared thing in Mid Moon Ville, "…Roxas…?" Her voice trailed off, "What…"

Xemnas cam running towards me in anger and rage.

"All right fine! You asked for it!" I shouted out to him.

"No, Roxas! Don't! you're going to get yourself killed!!" Annie yelled at me, I could see the cause of her worry. Xemnas WAS probably the strongest one in this town… hence the word, 'was.'

"Annie, I'm a bit different than you remember me." I told her as Xemnas grew closer.

I gripped my keyblades tightly and pushed them into the ground. Thirteen huge beans of light came down from the sky around Xemnas, then closed in around him, creating an explosion.

Xemnas feel to his knees on the ground, "you-you haven't won yet… Sora." Xemnas looked up to me then went through a portal.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Annie asked running up towards me. When she reached me, she hugged me tightly. WE sat there for awhile.

'Dum dada dum.' Sora hummed.

"Roxas, I thought you were done for. I thought, I thought, after waiting for you-you were going to be gone again." She said as she started to cry, "But you're here." She smiled through her tears, "But what I cant understand is, why you were attacking superior, and why he was so mad at you… and- and- why did he call you Sora, and why-why-why do you have those …things?!" She asked lowering her voice.

I opened my mouth to respond but got cut off by someone else.

"I can probably answer that." A girl's voice rang.

WE bother turned around to see Larxene.

She sent me a smirk, "hello, Roxas. Is Sora liking his stay here?" She grinned evilly.

I glared at her, not answering, Annie looked at Larxene then back at me looking at me intensely, questionly.

"Well, you see, Annie." Larxene started, "Roxas here, he betrayed the organization, AND took out half of them as well." Larxene explained to her.

Annie looked at Larxene, "That's not true! It can't be true!" Annie screamed at her.

Larxene's smirk grew, "you can ask him, he can't deny it." She said motioning toward me.

'Oh no…" Sora whimpered.

Annie looked from Larxene to me, "Is that true Roxas? Tell me she's lying! Please tell me she's lying!" Annie begged, pleading.

I looked at her sorrowful eyes and just looked down at the ground.

"You see? He can't deny it, because it's the truth!" Larxene pointed out.

"NO! STOP LYING!" Annie shouted at her, then turned towards me again, "WHY AREN'T YOU DENYING IT?!" She screamed at me.

"Well, Roxas? Are you going to answer your lost love?" She grinned crossing her arms.

I looked from the ground to Annie, "I-" I started, then sighed, "I can't. What she is saying…" I stopped again, "What she is saying…is true."

'Tell her it was me! Tell her it was my fault!' Sora encouraged me.

Annie fell onto her knees, "Why, Roxas? Why did you do it?" She cried through tears.

Before I could answer, Larxene spoke again, "He did it for one person." Larxene held up a finger, "Sora." She answered. "Sora is Roxas's somebody."

Annie looked up at me, her eyes still wet from her tears. I couldn't look at her, I looked away to Larxene.

"You have no right to tell her that." I answered, my voice creaking, my anger rose. "You have no right to be here!! And if you don't get out of here in the next ten seconds.." I pulled out me keyblades, I felt Annie's gaze on me, but I didn't care, "I swear I'll…"

"Oh, that reminds me." Larxene smiled, putting a ginger to her chin, "Have you told her about Namine?" Roxie… dearest??" Larxene smirked.

I froze.

"Who's Namine?" Annie asked.


	10. Chapter 10 Sora

Hey everyone!! Ok, so this is like the first time I have talked to you guys… I usually just put the story up because I am dumb like that. But I would like to thank CrazyDentist-LuVeR For the reviews. I am so happy you like my story. ^.^ yea!! . Anyway this chapter is dedicated to you!! :D Enjoy!

SORA

"Who is Namine?!" Annie said again.

Roxas stared into her purple eyes. They glistened with moisture.

"Annie...i..." the truth was, he didn't know. even i didn't know what to say to her.

Larxene smiled down at us.

"Isn't this beautiful!" She said clapping her hands.

"Roxas!" Axel and Stephanie said running towards us.

"What happened to Xemnas?" Axel said looking around.

"He...he.." Roxas stuttered.

"Roxas...Who is Namine?" Annie asked again. Her sadness shone brightly in her eyes.

'Roxas...blame everything on me. It's okay..' i said trying to be helpfull.

Roxas was silent as he fell to his knees.

"i can't do this anymore..." Roxas murmured.

'Roxas...' I tried to tell him it was all okay but i coudn't find myself to say the words.

"So..." Larxene said giggling.

"This is awkward.." She said still laughing.

"Roxas...please...talk to me." Annie said kneeling beside me.

Roxas looked into her anxious eyes.

"Annie. i wish i could tell you, i just..i don't know how..i" Roxas said struggling to pick the right words.

"I love you Roxas, NO matter what." She said sitting herself in his lap.

Annie was small. She was virtually weightless. Roxas cradled her in his arms.

She closed her big eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too Annie." Roxas smiled.

"That's it?! Annie! are you blind! he practically has another girlfriend!" Larxene screamed at Annie.

Annies eyes fluttered open. Confusion wiped its way across her face.

"I trust Roxas more than anyone." She simply stated.

Roxas' heart screamed in agony.

'Roxas...This is...' I tried to comfort him.

"Annie, i will explain everything to you...but right now i need you to tell me how to get out of here!" Roxas said standing up, still craddling Annie in his arms.

She looked up at Roxas' eyes.

"Okay...but this time. I am coming with you." She said smiling up at him.

Larxene smiled angrily at us.

"Just wait till i tell Riku about this!" Suddenly a dark portal appeared and she disappeared into it.

"Roxie...are you leaving us?" Stephanie said sadly. Axel stared at Roxas as if he could see me.

"I'm coming with you." Axel said too determined no one dared questioned his authority.

"I want to come too!" Stepahine said bouncing up and down.

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

'Wow, you're popular 'roxie'.'i laughed.

"you know it." Roxas said in his head.

"Stephanie...people love you. They want you to stay here with them." I said trying to convince her to stay.

"No. i want to come with you!" She cried.

'Ohh! precious!' i laughed.

"Sora..." i heard someone call.

i tried to turn my head to see who made the call but i couldn't.

"Roxas! Did you hear that!?" i said still trying to turn my head.

"Sora...what are you talking about?" Roxas said not bothering to say it in just his head.

Annie looked up at 'us' again.

"Roxas?" She said confused.

"Ann...i want to tell you...or...i need to tell you something." Roxas said still holding her close.

Annie smiled a him.

"Roxas...we can talk later...Don't you want to know how to get out of here?" She said smiling a dazzling smile. Even i admit..she was beautiful...something new to the world...like...something unreal it was so beautiful.

"Isn't she..." Roxas agreed.

"Sora!" Someone called again frantically. i knew i wasn't making this up.

"Roxas! Please tell me you heard that!!" i screamed at him.

Annie looked at Roxas with caring eyes.

"this is how you get out..." She started.

"PLEASE! Roxas! Trust me on this! there is someone trying to talk to me..."

"SORA! HELP ME!" i knew this voice...it was Kairi.

"Roxas! Kairi is trying to talk to me!" i said happily.

"Sora...you're making this up...please..just wait..." Roxas said not paying attention to me.

Annie proceeded to tell Roxas again how to escape.

"First, we need to get the portal..." She said eyeing Roxas.

"um...i don't know how..." Roxas said a little down.

"i do!" Axel said happy to be of service.

He...seemed to be...began to think really hard, and suddenly a portal appeared.

"This is the hard part." Annie said trying to get on her feet. Roxas didn't comply.

"Roxas...can i get down?" Annie said giggling.

Roxas made a funny face and pretended to think.

"no...i don't think that is possible." Roxas said chuckling.

"Roxas...please. I am not that light!" She complained.

Roxas and i laughed. Truth be told, she was so light, it was like she wasn't in his arms.

"Annie...i lost you once...i don't want that to happen again.." Roxas said truly sad.

'moving fast there Roxas...what about Namine?!' I screamed at him.

"...Sora...i really don't know..." Roxas said angry almost now.

"Umm...hello! Got the portal...what now?!" Axel said impatient.

"Okay...when we go inside...you need to break the inside..." She said trying to explain it to me.

"um...yeah...how do we do that?" Roxas asked confused.

"Swing away!" Axel laughed jumping in.

"Works with me!" and i jumped in, holding Annie in one arm and swung with my keyblade in my right hand.

"Wait for me!" Stephanie called jumping in after us.

i felt myself hit something.

"It's working!" Annie said happily.

Well , that's it for now! Remember the three R's: Read, Rate, and Review!! :D Signing out!


	11. Chapter 11 Roxas

ROXAS

"Almost there…" Annie shouted over the noise.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and the whole place shook. Then a hug gap started to open in the floor.

"Jump!" Annie yelled. Annie grabbed my hand as we both jumped and screamed into the large hole, as everything went black.

*

I opened my eyes to realize my head was throbbing. I groaned.

"Roxas! We did it! We did it!" Axel's voice filled my head.

I sat up and looked around, to discover that we were in The World That Never Was. Great. This is like memory lane.

I looked at the others, Annie and Stephanie were just getting to their feet, but there was one other.

"Sora?!" I yelled as I ran over to him, "Sora, are you alright?" I panicked, when I didn't get an answer from the non-responding boy, I got an idea. "Look! Riku!" I shouted into Sora's ear.

"What?! Where?!" Sora immediately jumped on his feet, looking around, then saw me, "Roxas?!" His eyes filled with you, "Roxas! You're out! I mean, I'm out!" He smiled as he gave me a bear hug.

He then looked at Axel and the others, "Axel, nice to see you again." Sora told him, giving him a high five. Then turned towards the two girls, "I'm Sora. Roxas's somebody." He greeted them, putting his hands behind his head.

Stephanie said a quick hello then started to look around. Annie just looked at him then back to me, "you really are aren't you?" She smiled.

Sora smiled, nodding.

"Well, well, well it looks like you got Roxas out. Bravo Sora." The familiar skin crawling voice rang through the cold, damp, air.

I quickly turned to see Riku leaning against a building.

He started walking towards us, I stepped in front of the girls.

"Oooh, Protective, are we?" He evilly chuckled. "Have you told them about Namine yet?" He asked me.

I stiffened.

Sora probably could sense it, because he started talking, "Riku, stop it! Just stop! What is with you? Just come back to us, please!!" Sora begged him, stepping in front of me.

Riku didn't say anything, he just continued walking towards us, glaring at me. "Ir you haven't told her about your Namine, I would be happy to share the Story," Riku threatened, motioning to himself.

I ran towards him, but Sora grabbed my arms in the process, I struggled to get free but it was no use.

Riku laughed, "Namine. " Riku said her name in a mocking tone, "was… or I guess, is Roxas's girlfriend." He told Annie, with a smirk on his face.

Annie gave a little gasp, but quickly let it out.

I flinched, how dare he? How dare he do this to me? I looked at the ground, not able to look at Annie.

"He forgot all about you. He forgot everything to do with you." Riku went on.

That did it.

I went to Overdrive, when I get angry enough, I am known to do that.

Sora let go of me as I ran towards Riku. Riku was caught off guard as I knocked him Flying.

He hopped back onto his feet, and pulled out his keyblade, eyeing me with my four. Two in my hands and two floating around me. I was slightly floating off the ground as well.

I knocked his keyblade away from him easily, and held one of my keyblades up to his neck.

Riku whimpered.

"Roxas! Don't!" Annie's voice broke out.

I turned quickly to look at her, her eyes pleading with tears, "Please, don't." She begged.

I thought for a moment, then reverted. I still had a keyblade to Riku's throat, I clenched my fist, and is disappeared. I gave him one more glare as I turned away from him.

I suddenly felt a surge of pain in my back. I screamed, as I fell to my knees. I felt the pain deepen.

I saw Annie's feet running towards me, just to be stopped by Riku, he held his keyblade to her neck.

The blood was now all over my back, I summoned one of my keyblades as I pushed myself up with it. "Don't you dare." I growled.

"Roxas, Don't. I'll take care of it." Sora yelled at me. I saw Sora run towards Riku, But Riku just tightened his grip on Annie.

"No! Sora stop!" I yelled at him.

Sora saw what Riku was about to do , and immediately stopped.

Riku chuckled.

I summoned my other keyblade and threw it at Riku, it hit him in the leg.

Riku yelled as he let go of Annie to grab his leg,

Annie ran to me.

"Roxas, are you alright?" She asked, panicking at the sight of all the blood.

Riku opened a portal and slipped into it, "Well, I've done my duty here, Ta." He smirked.

"No!" Axel screamed as he jumped in after him. The portal closed, just has everything went black.

*

I once again opened my eyes, to find out that I was on the gummi ship.

"Roxas! You're awake!" Annie noticed me and ran towards my side.

The pain hit my back, like a ton of bricks as I tried to sit up. My face twisted in pain as I let out a small groan.

Annie immediately helped me, "Roxas, you should probably rest, your back is pretty bad." She told me, as I swung my feet off the bed.

"I've had worse." I told her as I rubbed my back. I then went to the driver's room, with Annie helping me along the way.

"Hey! He lives!" Sora smiled, as he put the ship to auto-pilot.

I smiled back, then glanced around the room, "Where's Axel?" I asked them

"You don't remember, "Annie asked me, "He jumped in the portal after Riku." She reminded me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Sora, dropping the subject.

"Uh, Twilight Town. We're going to go get Kairi," he paused, "…an Namine."

I felt my body stiffen, and my eyes widening. Oh gosh. What was I going to say to her? I groaned just thinking about it. It wasn't like I didn't was to see her, but…

"Whoohoo! We're here!" Sora said jumping up and down.

I was surprised, "Wait, how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Um, about four hours," Stephanie answered,

My jaw dropped slightly.

*

We landed in Twilight Town in the next five minutes.

Sora jumped off the ship as Annie helped me. We were in my Twilight Town, I could tell.

"Kairi?" Sora yelled.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice rang. We saw her on the other side of the market.

She ran up to Sora and jumped in his arms. She started crying, then looked at me. "Roxas! How-" She started then saw all of the dried blood on my jacket. "Roxas! What happened?!" Kairi asked, I could almost hear Namine's voice threw hers.

"Ha." I chuckled, "Riku got to me." I laughed, trying to make it funnier than it was.

"no!" Kairi's face went pale, "He wouldn't."

"But he did." Annie spoke up, "Roxas could have killed him then and there, but he spared his life, and as soon as his back was turned, Riku took his chance." Annie explained.

Kairi gasped.

"Kairi it's not a big deal, here this is for you." I reached into my pocket and grabbed the potion, "Drink up."


	12. Chapter 12 Sora

Sorry it has been FOREVER!!

**Sora**

"Okay…but wait…how is this suppose to work?" Kairi asked taking the bottle.

"-And…umm…who are you?" Kairi asked looking between Stephanie and Annie.

"I'm Stephanie!" Stephanie said jumping up and down and grabbing Kairi's hand to shake it.

"And this is Annie." Roxas said introducing her.

"How did everyone meet?" Kairi asked still confused.

I sighed.

"Well-"I proceeded to tell her all about our special little discovery. I told her everything except the part about Annie being Roxas's past girlfriend…Roxas could explain that to her, I wasn't about to become apart of that drama.

"Wow…who knew there was a world for all the nobodies. Wait…So do you guys know who your somebody's are?!" Kairi asked happily. Annie and Stephanie both looked down.

"I sort of do…" Annie stuttered. Stephanie shook her head.

"Well…just one more question…where's Riku?" She asked concerned.

"We don't know." Roxas said with little interest.

"Alright…I guess I should drink this now…" Kairi said a little worried.

"I'm still not sure how this is all going to work…" Kairi said with little faith.

"I'm not sure either to tell you the truth." Roxas said blankly.

My thoughts circled around an idea.

I stared down into her beautiful eyes, "Kairi…we are both suppose to drink the potion…but don't pull Roxas out obviously, since he isn't in me anymore. I'll do the work." I told her sadly. Truth be told I missed Roxas being inside me. It was like a part of me was missing. I missed having him give me input on what I did. My other problem was the fact that I had to hurt Kairi. In order to get Namine out of Kairi it would hurt her.

"Let's do it, right now. You have no idea how much Namine wants out." Kairi said unscrewing the bottle. I watched as Annie and Roxas get stiff as Kairi said the NAME Namine.

"How much do I drink?" I questioned Roxas.

"Just drink half and have Kairi drink the other half." Roxas said simply. Annie went to Roxas's side and held his hand. I only prayed that Namine and Kairi didn't realize it. I took the bottle form Kairi.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!_

I tilted the bottle to my lips and chugged half of it down. I waited a moment to taking it all in, and then when all seemed fine I handed the bottle to Kairi. She did the same. Now it was time…

I leaned closer and pulled Kairi to me. Unsure really what to do I placed my hands on her shoulders and kissed her. Kissing Kairi was the best thing that had ever happened to me. It was unlike anything I had ever done before. I found my hands began to sink into her shoulders and I hit something hard. It was Namine. I pulled with all my might, I heard Kairi whimper in pain. I stopped when I heard this, not wanting to cause more.

"No Sora! Just pull her out!" She screamed. So I pulled as hard as I could muster when I saw a bright light, it had to be her. I yanked one more time until I was sure she was out. I looked to the ground to find her there. Kairi was the first to tackle her.

"Namine! You're here! You're out!" She cheered giving her a hug.

I was next to give her a hug.

"Hey Namine, how are you liking the world now?" but Namine was quiet and her face became purple.

"Namine?" I questioned in horror as she fell to the ground. Suddenly a gasp for air erupted from her chest.

"I…I was so use to Kairi breathing…I forgot I had to…" She flushed embarrassed standing back up. Her wondering eyes wandered to Roxas.

"Roxas!" She squealed with delight running to him with open arms. Roxas gave her a hug but I was sure Namine noted his hesitancy.

"What's the matter?" Namine asked fear shining brightly in her eyes. Annie was stiffer than a board.

"We need to talk…" Roxas said looking down.

*******

Roxas took us to his house here in Twilight Town and began to tell Namine and Annie the situation.

"So…when I joined the organization things I couldn't explain started to happen. I had these weird thoughts…my feelings became so real…then the most confusing part of it all was I received the keyblades…"Roxas started. Namine had already heard the story but listened anyway.

"Annie…she was my friend…or rather…she was my girlfriend. I had made a promise to her that I would come back to her. I had figured a way out of the world and I left…

"When I left, the organization as you can imagine was not happy. They captured me and put me in this fake world…My memories of Annie and the rest of the organization were erased and I honestly believed I lived here and had grown up here." Roxas said sadly.

"that's when Namine came-" I cut Roxas off by standing up.

"You know what!" I said clapping my hands together. I knew this was not going to be pretty between the two girls….this was a bomb ready to explode the tension in the room was unbearable.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I lied trying to quickly leave the room.

"Sit down Sora!" Roxas yelled after me.

"YES SIR!" I said sitting back down.

"Anyways…i…well…"Roxas tried. I scratched the back of my head unsure what to do for him.

"Roxas fell in love with Namine because Annie was erased from his mind…but Roxas remembers her now so…" Kairi said really fast to get it over with.

"How did you know this?" I whispered over to her.

"Roxas and I had a chat while you were eating." She smiled at me. I watched in pain and sadness as Namine absorbed all that was said. She looked up at Roxas once again.

"okay…sure…" She said standing up.

Annie stared off into space.

"Namine…I'm so sorry…" Roxas whispered truly in pain.

"What I don't get…is how easy you dropped me. Like there was really nothing between us at all, like nothing ever happened." She whispered back. Roxas and Namine held gazes for a moment longer then she turned and walked away.

I cleared my throat.

"This is just a little bit awkward…" I watched Roxas's face become torn with confusion.

Kairi stood.

"Roxas…I don't even now what to say to you…" With that she left the room after Namine. I was still on cloud nine because I had kissed that beautiful girl but I left myself falling slowly.

"Now what?" Stephanie said leaning back in her chair like nothing happened.

"Typical…I forgot you don't have a heart…" Roxas said harshly at Stephanie. Stephanie laughed.

"You don't either dude." She said back. But something in me denied that…I knew and I think Roxas's might be beginning to sense this too, but I was sure Roxas had a heart. And I knew Annie had one too. They both loved each other…which was proof enough.

"We should probably get home I guess…" I said sadly. Stephanie jumped up.

"I know! Let's go on a vacation! I've never met someone with as much problems as you guys…I had no idea the keyblade master was so deep in problems…" She said jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"Woopee. A vacation. I bet Riku is waiting somewhere to come try and kill us." Roxas said darkly.

"Oh Roxas…one thing." I said before I left the room after Kairi.

"What?" He questioned slowly.

"Next time Riku shows up…let me fight him. It's my battle." I said walking out of the now quiet room.


	13. Chapter 13 Roxas

First of all, let me apologize for the lack of chapter updates. Both me and mpclover have been so incredibly busy. I was in the hospital and sick for a few weeks, then finals at school. So sorry about that! But now there is a new chapter!! :D yea!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.

Chapter 13

"Namine, wait up! Please!" I called after Namine, down through the alleyway.

Namine turned to face me, "Why should I? I've been waiting for the last two days, worried sick about you! And how do you repay me? You go and get another girlfriend!!" Namine shouted at me with clenched fists.

I was taken back by her outburst, but quickly recovered, "Namine…" I sighed. And the next thing I knew she was hugging me, crying into my chest.

I was taken back once again from her mood swings. But put my arms around her as she shook from crying. "I'm sorry…" I whispered softly.

That just made her cry even harder.

'Ugh. I suck at this.' I thought as Namine's tears were leaking through my shirt.

"Why." She heaved, "why, Roxas?" She asked threw hic-ups. The ironic thing was, that Annie had asked me the same question, 'why?' Geez, what am I doing wrong?

I sighed as I grabbed her shoulders to look at her. She quickly looked away. I softly grabbed her chin, to make her look at me.

I looked at her for a few seconds, her face all red from crying. Her eyes puffed up and swelled.

Still, threw all of that, she still looked beautiful. I sighed, "Namine." I said her name again, "I'm—I'm just really confused right now…" I paused, "…I—I just need time to think, to get this all sorted out." I answered to her, trying to comfort her.

She sniffed, but stiffly nodded.

A sudden urge of pain shot threw my back. I gasped in air threw my clenched teeth as I let go of Namine and grabbed my back.

"Roxas?!" Namine gasped as she caught me from almost falling over. "Roxas, are you alright?!" She asked with worry.

I balanced again, "Yeah, sorry, just lost my balance." I lied, not wanting her to worry me.

She eyed me spaciously, "I don't believe you. But, lets get you back before you, "She made quotation markers with her fingers, '"lose your balance' again." She giggled.

I met up with Sora again after Namine left.

"It was amazing Roxas!" Sora went on, "kissing Kairi was like going to heaven!" Sora explained with a dreamed look in his eyes.

"Hallelujah." I stated, looking at the ground.

Sora snapped out of his dream and turned to look at me, "Come on Roxas! You gotta let it go! Forgive yourself." Sora said, as she patted me on the back.

"I can't!" Roxas sighed, then looked up at Sora, "this is all your fault!"

Sora looked surprised, "My fault?!" He pointed to himself, "how in the world is this my fault?" Sora asked.

"You brought me here!" I swung my hands in the air, "you made me be!! You just had to kill yourself. You just had to stab yourself, didn't you!?" I yelled at him, letting all of my frustration out.

Sora was quiet, then burst out laughing I just looked at him, "what are you laughing at?!" I asked him, half angry, half confused.

Sora kept laughing, "you!" He started to laugh again.

I just rolled my eyes and took out one of my keyblades.

Sora stopped laughing, "What are you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him, "following your example." I stated as I pointed the keyblade to my chest

Sora just stared at me in disbelief.

I plunged my keyblade towards my 'Heart' not that I had one.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Annie's voice rang in.

I looked over at her, with y keyblade an inch away from my chest.

Annie eyed the keyblade with fear in her eyes. Then looked up at me, questionly.

My keyblade quickly disappeared as I rubbed the back of my head, "ha…ha…nothing…" I answered, as I looked back at Sora, who just shrugged.

"Namine said that—" Annie paused, "she said that she sensed you were in trouble, so I came to check on you…" she left off.

"Don't worry, he wasn't doing anything." Sora said sarcastically, "only going suicide." He muttered under his breath.

"WHAT?!" Annie screamed, as her eyes grew.

"Sora!" I yelled at him.

"What?!" Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I'm innocent! You're the one whose killing people." Sora muttered again.

"Roxas?!" Annie eyed me again, waiting for my response.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "I—" I got out, looking between Sora and Annie, "He…He… hey look at the time!" I rose up my wrist, just to realize I didn't have a watch. "Oh geez…" I trailed off, "What was that, Kairi? Yeah, I'll be right there!" I yelled, gave a wave to the two staring at me, then made my depart.

************************************************************************************

I walked through twilight town's sandlot, remembering all the memories that had taken place there.

"Roxas?" A familiar name spoke.

I turned toward the sound of my name, I spotted Hayner, Pence and Olette standing at the entrance of the sandlot. I waved at them, smiling.

"Roxas!" they yelled as they ran towards me, "how have ya been buddy?" Hayner said as he gave me a hi five.

I shrugged, could be better, could be worse." I stated, not really knowing how it could get any worse.

"So get this," Pence started, "Some lunatic was trying to make us believe that you were inside of him, crazy huh?" Pence laughed.

The three of them started laughing together. I began to fake laugh with them.

"Ha Ha ha , yeah that was true." I stated. The three immediately stopped laughing.

"What?" Hayner asked, "you're not serious."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "Yup, serious as it can ever get. Sora's half of me." I said, opening me eyes again, "and you," I poked Hayner, "didn't believe him. But, then again you were never famous for believing things." I snickered.

Hayner stood speechless.

"Hey, loser, you're back, eh?" A snickering voice ran threw the quiet air.

I turned again to see Siefer, in his belly shirt, I three up in my mouth, 'doesn't he have any other clothes?' I thought to myself.

"How about a fight, you and me, right now, think of it as a welcome him present." He smirked, pointing a struggle bat at me.

I looked at him, trying so hard not to laugh, I actually had to put a hand over my mouth to keep it inside of me.

Siefer noticed, "what's the matter? So scared you're going to throw up?" He snickered.

That did it. I burst out laughing. I held my stomach it hurt so much.

Hayner stared at me in unbelief. "What are you doing, Roxas?! This is Siefer we are talking about, the toughest guy in Twilight Town." Hayner reminded me, in a low voice.

I chuckled again, as I made my way to Siefer.

Siefer stood there, motionless.

"Well?" I asked, "lets get this over with shall we?" I snickered again.

"You don't even have a weapon, Roxas." Pence shouted out to me.

"Who said that?" I answered.

Siefer came running towards me screaming.

I laughed, 'Oh, this was going to be fun,' I thought

I took a step slightly to the left and held my right arm out. Siefer ran into it and flipped over onto his back.

He growled, that made me laugh even harder, which mad him angrier.

He ran towards mea again. I took out my keyblades and with just one 'swish' Siefer was down on the ground, passed out.

I laughed for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey everyone Thanks for reading this!! :D Please review!! How hard is it to push that little button down there and make someone's day?? :D Also, sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't have time to edit this. . Anyway I'll talk to you guys soon! The next chapter is mpclover's Sora! :D lol! Chow


	14. Chapter 14 Sora

**Sora**

"So…" I said uncomfortably. Annie was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room. We were the only ones in the room and I felt that if I reached out I could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"So…" She replied back. There was another pause.

"How long have you known Roxas?" She asked creating small talk.

"Umm…I guess my whole life…" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh. Ha, yeah." Annie said awkwardly. It was still hard for Annie to grasp the fact that Roxas was my nobody…she didn't really know what to think of me either….because I was the keyblade master and all…

_Oh Roxas where are you!?_

"The weather outside is pretty good…I hope it continues…" I trailed off. She sniffed.

"Yeah…I like good weather…" She said coughing awkwardly.

"hmm-dum-de-do-dad-dum, my hearts a battle ground-oh yeah." I sang quietly.

"What are you singing?" She asked interested.

"…a song…" I said happily.

"Yeah I figured that much. What song?" She questioned again.

"…a good one." I replied back.

"Let me guess…you don't remember the songs name?" Annie said as if she knew all.

"Excuse me, I think I know what song I am singing, thank you." I said sharply defending myself and my sanity.

"What's the song called then?" She persisted.

"Listen…the song is called….it's called….um…Hearts That um…Battle." I said quickly coming up with a title for my made up song.

"Sora did you just make that song up?" She said expectantly.

"…What's it to you?" I asked smugly.

"Nothing I guess…I just wanted to know." She shrugged.

"I'm SO bored, Sorie! Want to explore around the town with me?!" Stephanie asked bouncing into the room.

"Sorie?" I questioned her choice of words.

"Yeah, Sorie!" She repeated happily.

"Can Kairi come along to?" I asked picturing the concept.

"No silly boy! Kairi is sick!" She said laughing at me. Annie and I exchanged quick glances then I stood afraid and surprised.

"…What do you mean Kairi is_**sick**_?" I asked her cautiously.

"She's throwing up and running a temperature." She said simply. She shrugged then sighed sitting down on the couch next to Annie.

"Where is she?!" I practically screamed.

"In the bathroom." She said yawning. That girl needed a heart. I made haste as I ran to the bathroom, ready to behold a sick Kairi.

"Kairi?!" I called banging on the door. There was no answer.

I turned the knob but it had been locked.

"Kairi! Let me in right now!" I yelled pounding furiously on the door.

"Kairi, let me in!!" I screamed pushing at the door. When there was no answer yet again and I became frantic.

"Kairi! I'm gonna' break down this door on the count of five! One…TWoooo, THREEEEEE, FOURRRR…FIVE, that's it! I'm breaking it down!" I yelled in warning. I backed away from the door and kick it with as much force I possessed making the door shatter.

The door flew off it's hinges and fell to the ground in many pieces. My eyes searched for her but she was not there.

"Sora?" I heard her whisper.

"Kairi where are you!?" I screamed looking over the bathroom once again.

Oh my lanta! The door! It might have squished her!

"Kairi, I'm coming! Hold on!" I screamed lifting the remains of the door scared and unsure, but all I say was a towel and what looked like the remnants of a broken picture.

"Sora what are you talking about?" I heard her ask. I looked up from the door to see her standing in the door way.

"Kairi!" I screamed in delight as I ran to her side. Without thinking, and being in the bliss of the moment I held her in my arms and kissed her! When I let her go, both of us stared in shock.

"Did I really just to that?!" I asked out loud. She nodded and giggled. I blinked dazed and disoriented.

"Ha…sorry about that…" I tried to say, but she shook her head.

"Don't be." She replied. Suddenly her face became pail and she sat right down in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Then the thought accorded to me. I had just kissed Kairi; Kairi had just been throwing up! I tried to not realize and forget the queasy feeling that grew in my stomach.

"yeah…" She lied. Then she gave me a funny expression.

"What did you do to the bathroom?" She laughed lightly.

"I thought you were in the bathroom…" I trailed of embarrassed.

"Sorry Sorie, I thought she was in the bathroom." Stephanie shrugged not caring much.

"'_**Sorie**_'?" Kairi questioned Stephanie's new nickname for me.

"yeah…I really don't know…" I whispered to Kairi.

"Sorie you are just so silly! When does Roxie come home?" She asked crossing her arms as if she was bored with us. I rolled my eyes to suddenly see Kairi's face turn from pail to dark green. She jumped up quickly and dashed to the bathroom. I didn't see it, but I heard it. She had thrown up everything she owned.

"Ewww." Stephanie said scrunching up her small nose in disgust. I went to Kairi's side, thinking I needed to do something.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to her. She was kneeled in front of the toilet with her head rested on the seat.

"Go! I don't want you to see me like this!" She groaned with displeasure. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Kairi, why wouldn't you want me to see you like this? You're sick, we all get sick." I said sounding all knowledgey.

"No, I look horrible. Just go." She complained. I actually laughed.

"Kairi, you are the most gorgeous person I have ever met! Nothing could make you horrible." I said patting her back.

Namine came in the bathroom with an elastic around her wrist.

"Here let me help." She said pulling up Kairi's hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks Namine." She whispered sadly.

"Why are you sick? You were fine like ten minutes ago!" I asked confused.

"I think it's from the potion, and the fact I was pulled out of her. I was a part of her and her body feels weird now…"Namine said sadly looking down with true sincerity at Kairi.

"This is my fault." Namine said shaking her head.

"No it's not." I said trying to sound truly genuine.

"Yes it is Sora! I was never suppose to wake up! I'm suppose to be in Kairi right now…waiting for her to die! But I woke up!" She screamed furiously.

"Then it's my fault Namine. I brought Kairi back to life." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"No. it's mine! I'm not even suppose to exist here in this world! I should be in that between world right now!" She screamed again. She looked at the ground, pinching the bridge of her nose, tears streaming down her face.

"All I have ever done is hurt people. Kairi, Roxas…not to mention Annie now! Who next? You!? I don't want to hurt anyone else!" She darted to the front door. Annie who had been listening to Namine came around the corner.

"I heard what Namine said." Annie said, a tear escaping down her rosy cheek.

"Don't worry Annie, no one-"But she cut me off.

"-Tell Namine I'm sorry. It's entirely my fault. I'll leave!" With that she turned and ran.

I sighed jumping up.

"Kairi, I need to stop them. Will you be okay?" i asked giving her a half smile.

She nodded pathetically.

"Stephanie-watch over her. If she needs anything help her." I called running after the two heart broken girls. If I learned anything useful from Donald it was his magnet spell. Quickly and swiftly I felt the keyblade come in my hand and I jumped in the air screaming magnet. I heard two different screams as Namine and Annie came flying back into the house.

"Hello again ladies." I said smiling down at both of them.

"What the!?" Annie screamed startled. Namine just covered her face.

"Let's talk, shall we." I said pacing back and forth in front of them. The two girls were on the ground cradling themselves around their legs.

The two girls were so different, yet so alike. Namine was pail white, she had pink light lips and rosy cheeks. She was small, not like Annie but still very small. She had blond hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her bangs often fell in front of her face hiding her, but when her bangs were pulled back you would find her shocking brilliant blue eyes.

Annie on the other hand was tan. She had long layered dark brown hair. She possessed giant purple eyes that sparkled with every movement. She also had the rosy checks but instead of simple pink lips she had wild red lips. Both were beautiful and loved Roxas, and I suppose parts of Roxas loved them too.

"I have absolutely nothing to say." Namine said biting her lip.

"And neither to do." Annie said folding her arms crossly.

"okay then I guess I could say something first then…" Oh boy. What to say?! Help me! WHAT DO I SAY!?

"Roxas….he um…well it's quiet simple." I started to state but was cut off sharply with Annie's sharp remark.

"Oh yeah!? It's simple!? Because to me, this is anything but SIMPLE! But then again, I guess I'm not as smart as 'the keyblade master' though am I?" She said using heavy sarcasm. Woops, wrong thing to say. BAD SORA! Bad!

"Sorry…let me just rephrase that…Roxas need's both of you…" I said slowly.

"Oh, so you think it's okay with us that Roxas can love both of us at the same time! Sure why not?! We should just let me have all the girls around the town while were at it!" Namine shot at me. Woh, that was not good! THAT WAS NOT GOOD! ROXAS!? WHERE ARE YOU!? I cleared my throat.

"No…let me start over…" I said gulping loudly. Speaking to girls was impossible. It was like being thrown to the lions with no weapon. My queasy stomach pounded on my mind. I was so sick, I needed to lye down.

"Um…let me see…Kairi loves you Namine…We all want you here with us…" I said nodding my head. I scratched the back of my head and put my arms behind my head.

"Oh woppe! Everyone just loves me! Excuse me while I watch my boyfriend go 'goo-goo' eyes over some girl claiming to be his lost girlfriend!" Namine screamed flailing her arms.

"Not everything is about you!" Annie screamed at Namine. Namine looked at Annie in outrage and I honestly thought I might witness the biggest battle ever to take place. I stomach gurgled. It was definitely sick now.

"Umm, guys wait. Listen it's just that…umm…." I thought for the right words when right on time Roxas walked into the house…or maybe not right on time.

"Roxas-"But it was too late I threw up all over him!

**Hahaha! okay!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Roxas

Me: Why Hello There! Thanks to Anti-Namine for added this story to their favorites!!

Roxas: Yes Thank you!!!

Sora: -Twiches-

Namine: …What's wrong with Sora??

Kairi: …

Sora: -starts to twich violently-

Kairi: …

Roxas: Kairi, what did you do?!!!

Kairi: –cough cough- Wait what? Sorry … I didn't hear you…

Me: -Rolls eyes- Oh gosh, anyway I do not own kingdom hearts in anyway!! :D Pllllleeeeaaasee rate and review! That makes me happy!! :D

Chapter 15

I looked down at my clothes with my arms out and my jaw wide open.

Namine had a wide grin on her face, and Annie was trying to hold in her laughter. Sora covered his mouth with his hand looking like he was going to throw up again.

"What. The. Crap." I stated as I looked at Sora's stomach remains. "Oh my gosh, you are SO DEAD!" I glared up at Sora.

Annie and Namine burst out laughing.

"Roxas! I am so SO sorry!!" Sora held out his hands in front of him, backing away from me, with his face still turning a deeper green.

"Oh, you will be." I glared at him, pulling out my two keyblades.

"Well, well, well, having a fight are we? With ourself?" A deathly voice rang.

I quickly turned expecting to see Riku, but saw Xemnas instead. I sighed annoyed, "Xemnas, this is hardly the time." I complained, as Sora threw up in the background.

Namine wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Roxas, you have made a fool out of me." Xemnas told me.

I shrugged, not really thinking a lot of it, "Hey, nobody's perfect." I responded, then quickly realized the irony of the statement, "Wait…" I started.

Xemnas didn't see to notice, "you have to pay for your decisions, number thirteen. You are a traitor to all of the nobodies." He pulled out his weapons.

Annie sniffed.

I ignored her, "Yeah…uh… ok. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I turned my back to him. "Well, except Axel." I pointed out.

Before he could respond, Kairi walked in the room.

"Wha…?" She started, her face looked like snow it was so pale. "What is—wait… Roxas… What happened to your shirt." She asked.

I glared, "ask your boyfriend." I motioned over to Sora, who gave her one of his cheesy smiles, then threw up once again.

Kairi jumped, startled. "Sora!"

Sora put up one finger up at Kairi motioning her to wait as he threw up. "I kissed you. And drunk half the bottle." He explained, "at least, that's my theory."

Kairi's face went whiter than it had been which I didn't think was possible. "Oh…" She realized.

Xemnas looked at the two of them, then back at me.

"My point proven." I motioned toward the two, "come back another time." I waved a hand at him.

"Fine, you've won this fight, but I will get you next time." Xemnas growled then laughed an evil laugh. He then disappeared into a black portal.

I made a weird face at the spot where he had left and turned towards Kairi and Sora.

"I don't have any other clothes!" I complained at them.

"Get over it." Sora grumbled.

"Roxas! Get out of bed, ya lazy bum" A voice broke threw my sleep.

That sounded strangle familiar for some reason… I covered my head with my pilliow, "Roxas! Get up!" Namine giggled as she took another pilliow and started hitting me with it. I ignored it easily. I felt her arms go around and pull.

"Noooooo…" I complained, "five more minutes!" I whined. As I held onto my bed as well as I could.

"Roxas! Come on! You gotta get up!" She strained, pulling as hard as she could. She gave one last tug and we both went flying. I landed on top of her. She looked at me with her bright, blue eyes as I looked at hers.

Thoughts of Annie rushed through my mind, crushing the moment, "sorry." I apologized as I pushed myself off of her.

She remained on the ground looking up at the ceiling. "So, that's it then?" She whispered, staring off into space.

"What's it?" I asked her, not really wanted an answer. I got one anyway.

"You've decided then?" She whispered, "you chose her, I've lost." She finished.

My throat tightened making it difficult to breathe. "I never said that…" I trailed off, trying to make the moment less painful.

"You didn't." She agreed, "your actions did." She commented, now getting to her feet.

"But, I didn't mean… I don't want…" I tried to say something to her. Even now, I still didn't know what I wanted Namine, the girl I always have known… Or Annie, the one who claims to have been my girlfriend.

But, I've changed since then, haven't I?

"If you don't want me, here say now." Namine stated, her eyes burning a hole threw me.

Crap. What was I suppose to say? "Namine, I do want you here…" I started, "but—" She cut me off as her lips met mine.

My eyes grew in surprise. I had always wondered what it felt like to kiss Namine. But, I'm not sure if I wanted to anymore… or did I? Ugh! I hate making decisions.

Namine broke apart from me, breathing deeply. She rested her forehead on mine. I closed my eyes. Right now I was sure I wanted Namine, but would I still think that wen I saw Annie again?

Namine softly kissed me again. Yup, there was a spark there all right, but I still couldn't be sure.

"Namine, have you got Roxas up y—" Sora trailed off as Namine quickly parted from me.

"Up!" I grinned innocently.

Sora's face went red as he spoke, "Well hurry up! We are heading to Halloween Town for a vacation from this mess." Sora blushed.

I nodded as I headed toward the bathroom.

**

I made my way to the gummi ship, when I got there, I entered into the driver's room. Everybody was there, looks like I don't have luck today….maybe I broke a mirror or something…

Suddenly a dark portal opened, I quickly pulled out my keyblades. Someone I didn't recognize came out. He had red, shaggy hair that almost reached his green eyes.

"Aaron!" Annie suddenly squealed, as she ran over, then kissed him.

I couldn't help but to let my jaw drop. What the? I questioned in my mind.

Annie froze, realizing her mistake, then turned towards me, opening her mouth to explain, but I cut her off.

"Well, someone's been busy while I was gone…" I held a faked smile. My keyblades still out as I swung them around.

Aaron looked over at me, "Roxas? Is that you?" He asked, his eyes half confused, half surprised.

I shrugged, a little angry, "well, im here aren't I?" I frowned still swinging the keyblade around my finger.

Aaron's eyes flashed towards them and suddenly he flowed with pure fear.

That made me smirk.

"What are you doing with those?" He pointed to the Oathkeeper and the Obilivion. I made them disappear.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I asked, getting more upset.

His face twisted with confusion, "It's me, Aaron."

"Yeah, I think I got that part." I snapped at him.

Annie turned towards Aaron, "he doesn't remember anything that happened in Midmoonvil." She explained.

"Oh…" Aaron spoke slowly.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes waiting, but then quickly spoke, "Sora lets get going, if we want to make it before lunch." I walked over to him.

Seriously, I didn't want to learn about some 'best friend' I had in Midmoonvil, my life was complicated enough as it was. And I definitely didn't want to know why Annie was kissing him…I didn't care….sort of. Ok, I cared a lot, but I didn't have enough patience right now to deal with it.

"Roxas." Aaron voice rang again. I looked at him over my shoulder, then back to what I was doing. "Why do you have those keyblades?" He asked, interested.

"…I found them." I made up an excuse, still not looking at him.

"No, really where?" Aaron's voice was demanding now.

I sighed, then turned to face him, "you want to know why?" I asked as my voice rose. "One, because I betrayed the organization and killed half of them. Two I did this all because of my somebody is the keyblade master! Hence the keyblades!" I screamed, not really knowing why I was so touchy all of the sudden. Stupid hormones.

Aaron's eyes widened. "You took out the organization , and betrayed them? And you did this all because of the cursed keyblade master?!" Aaron yelled back, "Roxas! What were you thinking?! Where is your somebody?! I swear when I find him im going to rip him to shreds!" Aaron growled.

At this time Sora looked up in interest.

"Be my guest." I stated sarcasticly, knowing no one could take out Sora, "he's sitting right there." I motioned over to Sora, who lazily was slumping in his chair.

Aaron's eyes flew to Sora's.

Sora waved, "sup?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for reading everybody!! Stay tune for the next chapter! Woot! Plllleeeassee rate and review!!


	16. Chapter 16 Sora

REVIEW PLEASEE!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

**SORA**

"You got to be kidding me! This is the KEYBLADE MASTER!?" Aaron screamed in disbelief and humor.

"Um…yup. That would be me." I said smiling up at him which only made him laugh harder.

"Half of our organization was wiped out because of some little girl!?" He screamed lost in the moment.

"Little girl?" I repeated back.

"Is this like a joke!?" he continued to ask as if I had said nothing.

"No. It's not a joke." Annie said looking at Roxas worriedly.

"This is my somebody." Roxas said proudly stepping forward.

"No! No…I don't believe this!" Aaron screamed, the anger finally showing through.

"You're flippen 16! I'm 18! You're just a little baby!" Aaron screamed in outrage and disappointment.

"A baby?" I repeated again.

"Can I just kill him now?! Oh wait. My mom always told me I shouldn't hit girls! Not to mention baby girls!" he laughed again but still had a hint of anger in his voice.

"Okay Aaron, stop it." Annie warned, she had clearly had enough.

"No, I mean! Look at him!! He's just a fat baby!" he said smacking his knee.

"Sora, don't even let him get to you." Roxas said twirling his keyblade around.

Self control I reminded myself. I stood walking to the door.

"Oh look! The baby can walk! Someone get a video camera! We should tape this!" He screamed after me. I felt anger rise into my face, self control. SELF CONTROL!

"Hey Sora! Hey 'KEYBLADE MASTER'! Where you going? Is baby tired, is it time for the babies nap?" he pressed laughing to himself.

"Shut up." I warned hotly.

"The baby speaks! It's amazing!" he mocked.

"Aaron stop it!" Annie angrily called tugging at his arm. He gawked at her a moment then continued his constant badgering. I was at the exit of the gummi ship now.

"coward." I heard him mutter.

"COWARD?!" I screamed rapidly turning around. There were a few things in this world that I could take, that was not one of them. After all I did, no one in their right mind could call me a coward! _NOONE AND I MEAN NOONE CALLS ME A COWARD! _Before I knew just what I was doing my keyblade grasped firmly in hand collided into Aarons back. He screamed in protest and agony.

"Sora no!" Annie cried rushing to Aarons side. Aaron stood up dazed and ready. Anger radiated off of him.

"Annie, let him fight." I heard Roxas say, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"How did he do that? Move so fast?" I heard Aaron whisper to Annie.

"I'm trying to help you Aaron, he's different, he's not was he seems." She said hugging onto him. I heard Roxas take a deep breath.

Aaron stood getting out his giant sword and gripping it tightly he frowned upon me.

"Let's finish this!" He screamed angry at himself for letting me get a blow at him.

"Aaron! Please don't do this!" Annie cried after him.

Aaron turned on the balls of his feet staring Annie right in the eye, "Shut up!" he screamed.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Roxas yelled striding over to Annie's side. I heard the unmistakable sound as Roxas summoned his Keyblade.

"Roxas-this is my battle." I said not taking my eyes off of Aaron. Aaron turned looking between Roxas and I, glaring with hatred.

I clutched my keyblade ready.

The Keyblade Roxas had disappeared and Roxas began to chuckle, "Fine, just take it outside." He rolled his eyes.

"You think this is a game Number 13?! You traitor!" Aaron stabbed an accusing finger at Roxas. Roxas continued to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" Aaron screeched, veins began to show on Aarons head as he became more and more fired up.

Roxas stopped laughing and smiled, "I'm laughing at you of course." For once fear flickered across Aarons face.

"I mean-you actually believe that you could defeat Sora? News flash, your little organization is dead, it's over. Sora already defeated Xemnes. Is he not the strongest member you have in your little organization? To be honest, I feel bad for you. I could even defeat you, and I'm only half of Sora." Roxas said yawning as Aaron absorbed what he had just said.

"Xemnes wasn't…well he wasn't…we're stronger now! Once you meet the new Xemnes you might not recognize him…" Aaron said squinting down at the floor. There seemed to be a double meaning to that statement, Aaron looked helpless and confused. Was Xemnes still their loyal leader? Or had something happen? Was he really stronger? What ever it was, Aaron was putting a lot of thought in about it. A few moments past then he looked back up.

"…Come one! Let's end this right now!" Aaron yelled clearing his head. Roxas waved goodbye as Aaron and I stepped outside.

"Wow, good luck Aaron, even I couldn't defeat him." Roxas said shrugging.

"Him!? He may be fast, but I bet he has no strength!" Aaron said nodding his head as if to convince himself.

"_Right_…okay, your funeral." Roxas chuckled under his breath. Annie burst into tears and ran to Aarons side.

"Just stop! You don't have to do this! You have a choice! Please don't!! PLEASE AARON!" She sobbed. Namine shot a death glare in Annie's direction then spoke up for the first in a long time, "What's the matter Annie? Scared your other boyfriend Aaron is going to be made into little pieces by Sora?"

i had no intentions to kill Aaron, simply show him who he is dealing with. Annie cried even harder, and grabbed onto Aarons shirt.

"Aaron is not my-my-my-, he's my brother!!!" She screamed at Namine. Namine coward back and hid herself behind Kairi. The family resemblance was not that easy to see, but it was there. They both had the thick hair, same face shape, they even had the same giant eyes with think eyelashes. I felt Roxas become embarrassed and stiff.

"I…i…I thought he was…like…I mean…YOU KISSED HIM!" Roxas said trying to justify his false conclusion.

"I kissed him on the cheek! I love my brother!" She bawled. I let my keyblade fall from my hands and I watched as it disappeared as it hit the ground. I pulled at my hair screaming, "When does the drama end!?" Annie turned her full attention to Roxas and ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Roxas…I just thought you remembered he was my brother." She cried.

"No, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have drawn the wrong conclusion so fast…" Roxas said clearly confused out of his mind.

"Annie! I know you always loved Roxas, the moment he came, but come on! He's-the-KEYBALDE MASTER'S-nobody!" He shouted flailing his arms in hopes of getting the seriousness of the situation across her mind.

"So…" She murmured.

"For crying out loud! The all and mighty 'keyblade master' is a freak! He's fake! His whole life is a bunch of lies! It's like you are going for half of it!" he screeched at her.

"I love him…"She whispered digging her head into Roxas's chest. Aaron straighten up then pulled out his sword once again.

"For once Annie, please listen to me. We can be somebody, not just a nobody. I don't want to be somebody without you." Aaron said miserably, and for one instance I actually believed he might have a heart.

"I am something with Roxas. Please stay with us. Life is so much happier with them." She tried to persuade her brother. He cleared his throat.

"No. I won't betray the organization! Annie you must realize after I kill Sora I will have to kill Roxas as well." He said simply. How easy it was to just stand her and listen while he planned my death… I sighed bored.

"No…you can't." Annie believed, tears in her eyes. It must be hard for her. Having a brother fight against someone you love. It would be like Roxas wanting to kill Kairi…yikes.

Aaron looked up at me with increasing hatred.

"No! I will not be brainwashed! This is the end of the keyblade master!" he just stood there glaring at me. I yawned then pulled my keyblade back again.

"So…do you want to get this over with or continue to stare and glare with anticipation?" I asked amused.

"You're cocky." Aaron said with eyebrows raised.

"No, just confident." I smiled back. Then he was running toward me, sword aimed for my heart. I sniffed bored.

"Okay…"I said laughing. It was like slow motion, honestly. Every time he took a step five seconds would pass by. Just when he was a step from having the blade through my heart I took a small step to the right and watched as he flew right past me.

"How do you do that?!" he yelled in question at me. Without waiting for an answer he ran again towards me. My timing was perfect as I jumped right over his head.

"Wooo! Leap FROG!" I yelled in delight. Again Aaron looked at me with frustration and confusion.

"Stop moving and just fight me!" he screamed at me.

"Okay-okay…if you want to…" I said bored holding my keyblade up.

"How about this, I promise I wont move my feet from this spot." I said stomping my feet down to show it more fully.

I didn't get an answer as he ran towards me once again. I kept my word not moving from the spot. I just stood there dodging and protecting my body from his week blows. If anyone was watching like Kairi for instance, all she would see would be a blur as our arms moving up and down blocking all the attempts of blows. I had not made one blow at him yet, letting him get an equal try of at least trying to him me first. Sweat ran down his face.

"Are you serious? I'm not even breakin' a sweat. This is easy stuff right here. You know the hardest person I ever fought was not even Xemnes…haha, it was actually Sepiroth, but that was a while ago, I did defeat him in the end though, there was this other time-"I continued to tell him my story not even a little bit out of breath, even as I blocked his attempts to slaughter me. He finally jumped back from me, huffing and puffing.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" He screamed in terror and aggravation.

"One of a kind." I replied smiling down upon him. His last attempt to kill me was pretty pathetic as he chucked his sword at me. I performed my matrix move, bending backwards as I watched the sword soar over my head.

"Woh! Did you see that!?" I laughed looking at Kairi and Roxas. Roxas shook his head chuckling while Kairi giggled.

Aaron fell to his knees and stared at the ground. I walked over to him outstretching a hand for him to take.

"Come on Aaron," I said started happily, "No one can stay mad forever." I tried to let him see the light. I wanted him to see the light. He looked up smiling, but I noticed his hand in his pocket pulling something small out. I wasn't that retarded, and something in my body told me whatever was in his pocket was not something I should toy with. I jumped back quickly and watched as he pulled a needle with bright blue solution out.

"Do you see this Sora?" he said standing up. I held my keyblade up ready.

"you should feel special. This was designed just for you! This is your death Sora," He paused waving the solution in the air, "-and I swear, I'm going to kill you!" With that he snapped his fingers and a dark portal appeared, he slipped into it and left us all in wonder.

"I like your brother he seems nice." I stated smiling at Annie.


	17. Chapter 17 Roxas

Thank you for reading guys! Enjoy!

**

"_I like your brother, he seems nice."_

I rolled my eyes at Sora's enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sora! I am so so soooo sorry!" Annie apologized.

"Hey, its all good." He grinned giving us a thumb up.

"Sora," Kairi got Sora's attention "We're here."

**

The six of us made our way through the graveyard.

Sora was in his Halloween clothes. Kairi was dressed up as a red witch, Namine was a white one, and Annie was a purple one, Stephanie was randomly dressed up as a cat. My outfit was much like Sora's. The difference between mine in his was the only colors on mine were black and white. I wonder if Riku was here if his outfit would even change, he's scary enough already, I thought.

Sora took a deep breathe, "It's good to be back." We both said at the same time.

The others looked at us questionly.

We both ignored them and walked forward.

The ghostly dog floated towards us, barking.

"Hey there, Zero!" Sora greeted the ghost dog. "Where's Jack boy?" He asked.

Zero barked, then glanced at me confusion went through the dogs face, but started floating toward town square.

**

"Hey Sora!" Jack yelled as we came into town square.

"Hey there Jack!" Sora greeted back.

"Who are your friends?" Jack motioned toward us.

I glanced at them, their eyes were wide with fear as they stared at Jack. Namine and Annie both grabbed my arms on either side.

'This is awkward…'I thought.

"Oh." Sora started, "this is Kairi, Namine, Annie Stephanie, and—"

"Roxas." Jack cut him off, then jumped in surprise. "Wait," he paused to think, "how do I know that?" He put a finger to his head in confusion.

Suddenly a dark portal appeared underneath my feet. I began to sink.

I let out a quick yell as Namine and Annie both called out my name. I sank into the darkness.

**

Darkness overwhelmed my eyes, no matter if iclosed them or opened them, it was the same…darkness.

"Roxas, Roxas." A familiar voice called out, where had I heard that voice before?

I quickly glanced around, seeing nothing but black.

A sudden flash of light blinded me. I looked up to see no one other than…Aaron.

I just glared at him. "What do you want, Aaron?" I growled to him.

He chuckled, then grew serious again, "Roxas," He spoke my name again, "why did you do it?" He asked as he pulled out his weapon.

I rolled my eyes, "Aaron, do you ever learn?! Even if im not as strong as Sora I still can take you out." I stated, crossing my arms.

He laughed again, "Roxas, you don't remember who gave you that scar on your arm, do you?" He chuckled.

My memory flowed back to me. I shook out of the flashback quickly, "no matter." I shook my head, "you're wasting your time." I stated.

He grinned, "Am I?" He charged towards me. I closed my eyes, sighing. A flas of light came down from above, hitting Aaron.

Aaron stumbled back, but gained his balance again, looking quite confused but charged towards me anyway.

I smirked, "alright." I said calmly, "if you insist." I teased as my two keyblades popped into my hands.

He swung at me, I easily blocked it. Then doing the same move that had taken Xemnas out, I shoved my keyblades into the ground and thirteen beams of light came together and exploded on Aaron.

The light faded as I made my keyblades disappear, Aaron on his hands and knees.

"You tow—" He started, "you're both monsters." He mumbled, referring to Sora and I.

"Oh yea, that's what we aim for." I stated sarcastly, "What did you want, Aaron?" I asked him.

He breathed heavily as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I'm sorry, roxas, I have to." He answered.

Before I could respond, he jumped up and dung something into my arm. I softly groaned then fell to my knees. What the heck did he just do? I asked myself.

I looked up at him, he had the needle that he had threatened Sora with.

He chuckled, "Sorry, Roxas, but you are half of him." He reminded me.

My eyes grew weide, a sudden shot of pain hit my arm, I flinched.

I'm half of him. I thought. I'm half of him. Sor'as going to die…because of me. I realized. No! No! Roxas! Be strong! I squized my eyestogether then sighed, I'm half of him. Why had I been so stupid? Then I collapsed fading into all black once again.


	18. Chapter 18 Sora

**SORA**

"Roxas! No! Roxas! No, no, no!" Annie screamed running to the spot Roxas had disappeared from. She fell to her knees and pounded on the ground sobbing. Namine on the other hand was shocked speechless. She stood still, breathless, watching in terror.

"Where did he go?!" Kairi said in shock looking at me as if I knew the answer. I just continued to stand still, not believing what had just took place.

"I…I think Aaron might have something to do with this." Annie said wiping her tears and sniffing. Suddenly it was like I had never slept a day in my life. It was so instant. I was seriously beyond sleepy. My eye lids had 200lb's on them and pulled down. My knees locked in response and I fell to the ground.

"Kairi! Listen to me!" I said sleepily but urgently. Everyone looked down with wary and scared eyes.

"Sora! Don't you dare leave me!" Kairi screamed at me.

"Kair-Roxas and I are still connected until we drink the potion. If anything happens to Roxas…it happens to me. If anything happens to me…it happens to him! You have to have him drink the potion. My life is in his hands…and his is in mine." With that sleep over took my whole body and I couldn't fight it any longer. It was like the time Namine had trapped me in the white ball-the deep sleep I was in…that was so distant now.

***

"Sora!" Someone screamed in my ear. My eyes opened wide and I looked around.

"Wha'? Where am i?" I asked sleepily.

"Is that suppose to be some kind of joke?" The same person asked. I jumped up fast. I knew that voice! It was Riku! I pulled out my keyblade ready if he tried anything.

"Woah, where's the fire? Calm down Sora." Riku said rolling his eyes. I stared flabbergasted at him. I continued to stare at him with confusion.

"Sora-Sora-Sora…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry…but um…could you explain to me what is going on? Where am i? And….why aren't you trying to kill me? And where is Roxas, and where is Kairi?!" I yelled confused. Riku sighed once again.

"You're in the between world. You're not alive…but your not dead…" Riku started. I stared all around us. It was strange. It was blank…it was like we were trapped in a white never ending space that was full of people wondering around.

"How can we get out?" I asked him suddenly. I needed to get back…

"Ha. You can't Sora, until your body down on the planet responds." Riku said plainly.

"Wait. Then why are you here-and why aren't you trying to kill me!?" I asked again.

"I'm here Sora…because I lost myself. That's my darkness down there…I lost myself when I saw that Kairi and you were about to, you know…kiss…" He paused thinking then started up again, "I became so mad- when suddenly I was here. I'm not sure how to get back." Riku said ashamed of himself. I shot a smile at him.

"Riku…I would have thought by now you would know, I always find a way out of tight spots." I said pointing a finger at him and smiling proudly. Riku chuckled.

"But um…do you have any leads at all?" I encourage, not sure where to start.

"Ha. No. Like I said, there's no way out of this place." Riku said duly. I looked around at all the white faces. This place was not like a city or a town, it was like a blank box full of people the just wondered inside. I stared at each face when I came upon one I recognized.

"Arron!?" I questioned eagerly. His scared face turned to look at me.

"Arron, it's me-Sora! You helped me get away from Hades remember?" I asked trying to jog his memory. He didn't exactly smile but he did give a little twitch with his lips so I suppose he was happy to see me.

"Why are you here?" I questioned him.

"Sora, not everyone is perfect." Arron started, staring me straight in the eye.

"Why are you here Sora?" He asked surprised. I shrugged.

"I really don't know…I just hope Roxas is okay…"

***

"I suppose if someone could call a dark portal we could get out of here…but I don't know anyone here that has the sort of power." Arron simply stated. For once I noticed I was still in my Halloween clothing. I sighed.

"Wait…so if someone could get a dark portal to appear we could get out?!" Riku said excitedly, hope shining brightly in him. I cleared my throat.

"Cough-cough-cough, told you there was always ways out of things." I flashed a cheesy smile in Riku's direction. He looked irritated back at me.

"I wish I could help…but my evil side is down there…" Riku said scratching his chin. I tugged at my hair thinking.

"Think, think, think." I whispered to myself.

"Sora…you sound like Winnie the Pooh." Riku laughed.

"I do not!" I declared defending myself. Riku rolled his eyes. Suddenly like a little light bulb turning on I had an idea.

"Wait! I got it!" I shouted proudly bouncing up and down.

"What you got little hero?" Aaron asked me. I frowned at his 'little hero' comment but decided not to think about it.

"Well-peoples darkness waits up here right? So when someone down on earth looses themselves…their darkness and them switch places…I may be here but…my body down there is still good. That means my anti-self is up here!" I said folding my arms. Riku and Aarons eyes grew wide.

"You have a darkness?!" Riku said excitedly. I shrugged.

"Sure, everyone does. I just never let mine out." I declared. A smile spread across his lips.

"I'm excited to see this!" he practically giggled.

"Okay…say your darkness is here…why hasn't he tried to escape?" Riku suddenly asked, trying to find a flaw. Aaron spoke up.

"There can only be one person at a time, that is why Roxas I suppose was inside you…he was only suppose to be alive once you died, and anti-people only come out when you switch places with them…so once again, only one person can be on the earth at a time…" Aaron said intelligently. I thought this over, Roxas was really going against nature being alive…but I would never regret that decision because he was my best friend. With that everyone began to search for….me.

****

I thought about giving up when I saw Roxas!

"Roxas! Roxas! You're here!" I screamed running towards him. He turned around and studied my face.

"Roxas! What happened? Why are we here?" I asked, shaking him. Roxas pulled away.

"Touch me again and I will chop your arms off." He said with coal black eyes. I backed away slowly. It dawned on me…this wasn't Roxas…this was Anti-Roxas. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"um…I'm sorry…I thought you were someone else…" I said backing away slowly. He stated at me with increasing hatred.

"Ha…Ha…yeah okay…have a good day, sir…" I stuttered. He held a hand up as if to say stop.

"Who are you? You seem familiar." He said thinking deeply.

"You…I mean Sora." I said quickly catching my mistake.

"Sora…hmm…you seem very oddly familiar." He stared, staring at me intently.

"Umm…no, probably not…gotta go!" I bolted away quickly. Roxas as anti-form was scary! He had dark circles around his eyes and coal black eyes. He was all around black, even his clothing! My eyes potted Riku.

"Riku! Find anything?" I asked running to his side. Riku nodded his head like a robot, smiling.

"What'd ya' find?" I asked him excitedly. He pointed his finger at his finger behind me and I slowly turned around to see him. It was me, my Anti. He was like Roxas, all in black with pitch black circles around his eyes and coal black eyes. My Anti self smiled at me then spoke,

"Hello Sora…long time no see."

OKAY REVIEW!!! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!


	19. Chapter 19 Roxas

My eyes fluttered open to reveal a lamp swinging about my head…and I was tied to a chair. Someone was in my mouth gagging me. I tried to summon my keyblades but failed since my hands were tied together.

Then, Aaron came into my view, his eyes were dark with sleepless nights, and his hair stood up on end. There was a smirk on his lips, that just made me to hit him.

My arm still burned at the place where he stabbed me.

"Hello, Roxas." His chilly sick voice said.

I glared at him.

He chuckled, "Now, because of you, my plan is almost complete! Sora is now wandering around in Betwixt and Between and in exactly forty-eight hours he will be dead." He grinned.

My stomach tied in a knot.

"And," Aaron started again, "since he will die, I guess that makes you dead too, doesn't it?" He laughed.

I felt my eyes widen, that made Aaron laugh harder. He walked towards me, then untied the clothe around my mouth.

I immediately looked down, not wanting to meet his dark eyes.

He chuckled, "Now, I could just leave you here, watching my best friend die…" he trailed off.

My eyes shot up at Aaron's as soon as he said the words 'best friends.'

"Or…" He continued, ignoring my gaze, "or I could let you go free and watch you try to save Sora…and fail." He finished, "And I think that would be more entertaining, don't you?" He laughed. He cut my ropes as I fell to the ground on my knees. My hand flew to my arm as it burned.

He laughed, "still hurting, eh? Don't worry, that's one thing that will never leave." He smirked. He then grabbed me by my collar and shoved me into a dark portal.

**

I flew out of the portal and landed on the hard, cold, ground. I groaned in pain.

"Roxas!" Kairi yelled as she ran over to me, "Stephanie! Annie! Namine! Over here! Quick!" She yelled to the other girls.

"Roxas!!" Namine and annie both yelled as they ran over to me.

I tried to lift myself off the ground with my good arm, but only got to my knees.

"Roxas, what happened?" Namine's worried face looked down at me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but it only came out as a whisper. "A-Aaron." I stuttered . Then, my arm shot with pain as I put my hand to it, sharply taking breathe in.

"Oh no, Roxas, Im so sorry!" Annie cried.

I shook my head, but didn't say anything.

It was Kairi's turn to speak, "Roxas…what happened to your arm?" She asked.

For the first time, I actually looked down at my arm, it was black and blue and had doubled in size.

Something then suddenly caught my eye, Sora.

"Sora!" I called out as I stumbled over to him.

I leaned over my best friend's unresponding body. "Oh, Sora. I am so sorry! This is all my fault." I felt moister come to my eyes, I didn't realize what was happening at first, I don't even have emotions. I can't cry, but I did anyway.

"Roxas, what do you mean? What happened?! And what did you do to your arm?!" Annie asked me.

"I mean," I started getting very inpatient very fast. "That Sora is now going to die because of me, and what happened is that Aaron, your brother, stabbed me with the needle! Hence the arm!"

Kairi was the one to fall to her knees. "Sora…is…going…to—to—" she trailed off as her eyes moistened.

"But, Roxas…but that means….you…you—" Namine realized then stopped herself, "NO! ROXAS YOU CANT! I WONT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Namine screamed as she hugged me.

Annie's face confused, "What? What are you talking about Namine?" She asked.

"Think about it, Annie," Stephanie spoke up, "Roxas, he's half of Sora." She reminded her.

Annie's eyes widened, "no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry to stop this wonderful moment in my life, but we don't have much time." I stated.

"how much time DO we have?" Kairi asked me.

I looked at her hurt eyes, then sighed, "less than forty-eight hours." I stated.

They all gasped, "What are we suppose to do?" Kairi cried again.

I thought for a minute then spoke, "Sora's somewhere in Betwixt and Between, anyone know how to get him out of there?" I asked.

Kairi pulled something out of her pocket, revealing what was left of the potion, "Roxas." She said my name with caution, "drink this, it will help Sora." Her eyes all puffed up from crying.

I took the potion and brought it to my lips, the liquid stung my throat as it slid down.

My stomach burned as I finished it. Then my hand flew towards my stomach.

"Roxas?" Namine's voice called.

**

I opened my eyes to reveal a place that swarmed with people. I looked around, Betwixt and Between. "Great, just great." I mumbled under my breathe, "your right Kairi!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, "that SURE helped," I screamed sarcastically.

A few people glanced towards my direction with confused faces.

I stormed off into the crowd, muttering, "Where is that boy?"

_**Pusshhh the butttoon you know you want tooo… **_


	20. Chapter 20 Sora

THANKS! KEEP REVIEWING!

**SORA**

i watched in horror as Roxas, the real Roxas approached Anti-Sora.

"Roxas! No!" I screamed running toward him, but I stopped. It wouldn't hurt to see what happens for a minute, would it? I hid behind a crowd of people and watched Roxas as he approached Anti-Sora.

"Sora! I found you! Yes!" Roxas said happily.

"What??" Anti-Sora asked clearly confused. Roxas through his arms around him.

"Buddy we got to get out of here! You are in major danger!" Roxas screamed. Anti-Sora pulled away confused and shocked.

"Touch me again and I will tear your head off!" Anti-Sora called sternly.

Roxas backed away.

"What? Sora are you okay?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"Who are you!? And how do you know my name?" Anti-Sora asked.

"What?! Sora it's me! It's Roxas! You don't remember me?" Roxas called sadly.

"No…I don't." Anti-Sora answered slowly.

"Sora…what happened? And…why are you so…dark?" Roxas asked him again. Anti-Sora rolled his eyes.

"You annoy me…" He simply stated.

Roxas raised his eyebrows.

"I don't care! I can't let you die!" Roxas yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him. Anti-Sora pulled out a dark keyblade.

"I warned you!" Anti-Sora screamed grasping the keyblade tighter.

"Woops. I let this go too far." I whispered to myself running to Roxas.

"Sora, I'm your friend! Me and you are friends! How can you not remember?! I have to find a way to get out of here and save you before you-you die!" Roxas cried still holding onto Anti-Sora's arm. I cut in.

"What?! I'm going to die?!" I screamed coming between the two. Roxas immediately realized his mistake.

"Woah! This is your dark side?!" Roxas asked stunned and oddly amused.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" Roxas screamed in delight as he looked between us two.

"Woppe." Anti-Sora said dully.

"can we get back to the part about me dying?" I asked cutting to the chance.

"Oh! Yeah, we need to get out of here right now!!!" Roxas screamed.

"Okay. I know how! Um…anti-Sora?" I asked. Ha, it was like talking to myself.

"Oh my lanta, just call me Sora. That's my name-not ANTI-Sora. You guys are so pathetic. You know Sora, you would be so much more stronger id you let me out every once in a while." Anti-Sora said blandly.

"Sure…okay, could you like open up a dark portal for us, please?" I asked sweetly. Anti-Sora didn't give me the time of day.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked harshly.

"Um…me." I coughed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Will you please help us!" I pleaded with him.

"No." Anti-Sora said anger rising in his voice.

"Please!!" Roxas pleaded right along. Suddenly a voice came from behind.

"Do I know you?" I whipped around to see Kairi, only it was Anti-Kairi! Even now she was pretty. Without thinking I reached out and hugged her.

"Kairi! It's so good to see you!" I laughed.

"Who are you?" She asked me sweetly. She wasn't as much evil as she was…flirty.

"Sora." I told her pleasantly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked raising an eyebrow and smiling flirtaous. I chuckled.

"Ha, actually yeah…you." I laughed. Without warning she jumped at me kissing me on the cheek.

"When I said you…I meant your not so flirty and evil side." I pointed out awkwardly. She giggled.

"Sora! We were so meant to be!" She smiled at me proudly.

"Um…this is a little awkward." I said biting my lip and looking at Roxas.

She sighed and pushed me aside.

"I'm bored. I don't like you anymore." She said swiftly. She pulled out her keyblade. I jumped back in horror.

"What that-?" I screamed in confusion, she went a whole 160 degrees with loving me then hating me in the matter of seconds!

Anti-Sora laughed with approval.

"Kairi, was that your name?" Anti-Sora asked. She smiled and the keyblade that she held tightly in her hand disappeared.

"Yup….and you?" She asked batting her eyes.

"Actually, I too am Sora." Anti-Sora said chuckling. Suddenly it hit me, like a sack of potatoes! I knew what I had to do to get out of here!

I grabbed Kairi quickly and held her tight so she could not escape.

"Let me go!" She screamed angrily, thrashing her arms and legs.

"Hey Anti-Sora, if you want her; open a dark portal for us!" I said smiling at myself proudly. He thought a moment.

"Okay…it's worth the trade. You guys leave and I get this pretty girl." He smiled down at Kairi making her giggle. Eww….

"This is weird…even now when you guys are evil you are together!" Roxas said in disbelief, shaking his head and laughing. Anti-Sora snapped his fingers and eyed the portal.

"I have a feeling we will meet again Sora…" Anti-Sora chuckled darkly. I clicked my tongue awkwardly.

"You did it!" Riku yelled running over with Aaron. Roxas pulled out his keyblade defensively and ready.

"No Roxas, it's okay. This is the good Riku." I laughed lightly. Roxas looked Riku over not convinced. Anti-Sora cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but that belongs to me." Anti-Sora stated pointing a finger at Kairi.

"Eww! Is that Anti-Kairi!?" Riku screamed in disgust and strange pleasure.

"yeah…" I laughed letting her go. We all laughed and then I turned serious.

"Let's make a promise to never tell her about her Anti-Self. Deal?" I asked the group. They all nodded their heads.

"Sorry we need to go! There's not that much time left!" Roxas yelled.


	21. Chapter 21 Roxas

Hey guys thanks for the reviews!! It made my day! :D

Chapter 21

I opened my eyes as I pushed myself off the ground. How many times have I don't that today?

My arm still hurt like heck, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Roxas? You good?" Sora asked as he pulled himself to his feet as well.

I nodded, then took a glance around. We were still in Halloween Town.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Sora burst out.

I quickly turned to him, "what?!" I asked quickly.

"What in the world happened to your arm?!" He asked his eyes locked on my arm.

I glanced to my arm, it had gotten worse the colors green and yellow were there as well as purple, blue, and black. I groaned out of annoyance, "I met up with Aaron awhile ago." I simple stated, not really feeling up to tell him everything.

Sora didn't question it, as he ran in front of me, on of his spikes of hair hit me in my eye.

"Ah!" I yelled as my hand flew to my eye, "Sora! You dork! You got your hair in my eye!" I complained.

Sora rolled his eyes, as he kept walking.

"Geez, you could kill someone with that." I mumbled under my breath, while opening and closing my eye.

"We need to find the potion, so you can drink it." Sora stated as he waited for me to catch up.

I smirked, "No can do." I answered.

"What?" Sora panicked, "why?" He asked.

I laughed, "I already did, that's how I showed up to where you were." I explained.

Sora's face went into deep thought, then his face lit up, "hey! That means I wont die now! Whoohoo!" He celebrated.

"Whoopee…." I said in monotone, as I rubbed the back of my head with my good arm.

"Sora?! Roxas?!" Kairi's voice came from the distance.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled back, waving his arms around like he was in the second grade.

Kairi ran over to us, as fast as she could. She jumped into Sora's arms, and Sora hugged her. A shot of jealousy burst through me, I quickly pushed the feeling aside.

"I'm so glad you are alright! I thought you were gone." Kairi's grip on Sora tightened.

I rolled my eyes, then cleared my throat, "Yeah, I'm absolutely fine, I'm so touched that you were so worried about me and all." I stated sarcastically.

Kairi sent a apologetic look my way, "oh, sorry Roxas, I'm glad you're alright too." She faked a smile.

"Uh-huh, sure you are." I replied in a monotone voice.

Suddenly, another body slammed into me, wrapping their arms around me. I looked down to see a heedful of blonde hair. Namine.

She was obviously crying, as her shoulders shook up and down.

I hugged her back.

"I thought—I thought, you were—you were—gone." She whimpered. She slightly touched my bad arm. I flinched, she took it the wrong way as she backed away. "Roxas? You okay?" She then spotted my arm, then gasped, "it's getting worse! That needle must have hurt you bad." She commented as she tried to treat my arm.

"Needle?" Sora's head popped up, "Roxas, what is she talking about? What needle?" Sora gave me a look, that made me feel like a child getting caught.

"Uh-" I started as I glanced at Namine, who was just looking at me confused. "I—uh—remember what Aaron threatened you with awhile back?" I played with my fingers as I looked at them.

"…yes…" Sora slowly said, then suddenly gasped, "don't you dare tell me that he stabbed you with it!" Sora stood as still as a statue.

"Fine. I wont then." I turned away from him, shrugging.

"This is BAD!" Sora panicked, putting all o the pieces together. "But, you drank the potion, so that makes me so I won't die…but…you…" Sora pointed a finger at me as he trailed off.

I wanted to roll my eyes at Sora's slow reaction, but I resisted. "It's not a big deal." I assured them, "I'm not even suppose to exist anyway." I pointed out.

"You are not leaving me again." Annie's voice rang.

I turned to see her. Her eyes full of tears.

"You can NOT leave me again." Her week voice cracked.

"Annie…" My voice trailed off, I had no idea what to say to her.

"No!" She yelled, "no! No! No!" She shook her head violently.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Sora cut me off.

"She's right Roxas, you're our friend, you're probably the closet friend I've ever had. We will find a way to save you." Sora whispered.

I started chuckling.

The others looked at me in confusion.

I continued to laugh, "wow, Sora just gave a worthwhile speech, that's a once in a lifetime experience." I chuckled.

Sora smacked me in the side of my head.

"Ow." I laughed as I rubbed my head. Namine and Annie both giggled, it was nice to see them laughing again.

"I could try to talk to my brother." Annie suggested, as she put a finger to her chin.

"Anything would help." Kairi encouraged.

Suddenly, a random thought popped into my head, "Hey, what the heck happened to Axel?" I asked them.

"He jumped into the portal after Riku, remember?" Sora tried to remind me.

It was a little hazy, but I could kind of remember it.

"Gee, thanks for remembering, Roxas." Axel's friendly voice came towards us.

I turned to face him, "Axel!" I yelled to him.

"Hey buddy!" Axel greeted back.

I couldn't help but to see Kairi stiffen closer to Sora. Axel must have noticed too.

"Hey Kairi." He walked over to her, "sorry for kidnapping you… and all…of that… jazz… he…he." He trailed off.

We all laughed except Kairi, who just gave off a fake smile.

My arm shot a serge of pain through my body, making me weaker by the second. I knew my time was running out fast.

Woot!! Chapter 21 dooonnneee~~ Review guys! :D


	22. Chapter 22 Sora

**SORA**

"What the heck happened to your arm?!" Axel screamed in horror pointing at Roxas's arm.

Roxas growled.

"OKAY! Everyone listen to me so I don't have to explain this again! Arron stabbed me with the needle that was designed to kill Sora. Sora is fine now but I'm not. Unless we somehow are able to reverse the solution that was in the needle, I'm going to die." Roxas said rubbing his temples.

"Is it true you saw everyone's Anti-selves there?! Like Anti-Kairi?" Axel laughed. I thought I was going to punch him!

"What? There's an Anti-Kairi?" Kairi asked intrigued with the idea.

"Oops, was I not suppose to tell her that?" Axel whispered to me.

I shook my head.

"We don't have time for this! Roxas is going to die unless we help him!" I screamed flailing my arms. After all we had been through I wouldn't allow him to die like this!

"yeah…what should we do?" Roxas said flatly not believing we could even save him.

"Dang it Roxas! Have some faith!" I screamed at him. Roxas's wasn't even fazed.

"What happened to Riku and Arron?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Beets me, unless you are talking about that handsome Riku with the long silver hair, then I would say I am right here!" Riku laughed, smiling brightly for all to see. Kairi stood alarmed.

"It's okay. This is the good Riku." I explained.

"Woah!" Riku said noticing Roxas's arm for the first time.

"What happened to your arm!? It's a beast!" Riku screamed jumping up and down pointing.

"DANG YOU AND YOUR MOTHER!" Roxas screamed.

"What-what'd I do?" Riku asked innocently.

"Guys!! We don't have time!" I yelled at all of them. Suddenly I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Stephanie?" I asked with little interest.

"She went to visit Santa Clause." Annie said plainly.

"What-there really is a Santa Clause?!" Riku screamed in delight.

"Work with me people! How can we save Roxas?!" unrepentantly Namine started to jump up and down.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Riku asked her annoyed.

"No! I have an idea how to save Roxas! Remember when-" Annie cut her off.

"-Cut to the chase please!" She screamed at Namine.

"Will you just shut up!" Namine shot right back.

"This isn't going to be pretty…" I sighed.

"I hate you." Annie said staring with increasing hatred at Namine.

"News flash, I hate you too." Namine said back, then she jumped! She jumped right on top of Annie.

"Ahh! Take that!" She screamed. Even though Annie was small she could pack a punch! Roxas stood immediately and grabbed Annie, I followed suit grabbing Namine.

"So what was your idea Namine?" I asked trying to get her off the subject and idea of attacking Annie.

"I can draw the antidote!" She smiled with pleasure.

"That's brilliant!" Axel said nodding his head. I let Namine go and she ran to the house.

"Where is she going?" I asked the group.

"probably to get her notebook." Kairi said folding her arms.

"you know what…I got to go to the bathroom." Riku said darting to the house.

"Well that was random." Axel said laughing as we all watched Riku potty dance to the house.

***

RIKU POINT OF VIEW

Life is so confusing! Knowing that was just about the only thing that wasn't confusing. I watched as Namine fumbled through her drawers to find her notebook. She sighed in frustration and tucked a stray blond piece of hair behind her ear.

"Namine can I ask you a personal question?" She jumped startled then nodded her head suspiciously.

"What do you want to ask me?" She questioned when I hesitated.

"Why do you still love Roxas?" I questioned her saddened face. She stared at me for a long minute.

"There's a connection-that even if he denies…it's there. And it will always be there. He may not want it…but it is there." Her face turned pink then red.

"Seriously! He's a filthy, backstabbing, stupid guy!" I yelled at her.

"He can't go on loving both of you forever." I said widening my eyes.

"I know…" she said looking down. For some odd reason my heart accelerated and I felt…weird. I had never felt this for Namine but suddenly it was so strong I wanted to reach out and hold her in my arms. All the love I once held for Kairi swarmed around Namine.

"Namine, I know this is really random, and…I don't know why or how this has happened but…" I couldn't really finish my sentence, I was never one to hold back my feelings…I was always blunt and to the point but now…I couldn't get my words out.

"This is the Kairi's Riku. She always loved you, not like she loves Sora but she always loved you as a brother, when you're being nice and sweet….like this. I can see why." Namine said back, smiling at me with lovingly eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Namine…I think I love you." I stuttered. At least I had gotten it out. She looked up and me staring me in the eyes.

"This is a little fast Riku…but I will think about it. Think about us." She clarified. She pulled away and found her notebook sitting on her desk. She grabbed it, throwing me a smile. She walked gracefully out of the room that left me in awe.

She said she would think about us, I could wait.

SORA PONIT OF VIEW

Namine and Riku returned, I couldn't help but realize Namine blush as she looked at Riku. She sat down, crossing her legs and began to draw. Everyone watched in awe. She was very good. Roxas started to breathe weird, like every breath he took could be his last, Annie stared at him in horror.

"Finished!" Namine called. Suddenly a bottle of green solution appeared in Roxas's hand. He smiled and gulped that potion down. Almost immediately his arm went back to normal, same with his breathing. "Why didn't you just draw the first potion to get us out?" Roxas teased.

"Because I was inside Kairi, and Kairi doesn't have my gift. She can't draw." She replied sharply to Roxas.

"Guys…"Riku stared.

"What?" I asked speaking for the group.

"Can we go see Santa now? I mean is he really real!?" Riku laughed jumping up and down like a five year old. We all laughed along.

"Yeah he's real…we could go see him if everyone is up to it." I suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay Riku, it's your lucky day. Looks like were going to go meet Santa!"


End file.
